Gostosa Loucura
by Pink Potter
Summary: TERMINADA!Gina é a única do seu grupo de amigas que está sem namorado, Draco é um grande conquistador de mulheres, na opinião dos amigos. O que há de comum entre eles? Ambos são sorteados para passarem um mês juntos, graças as armações dos amigo
1. Qual o problema?

**1) Qual o problema?**

**Virginia Weasley, 22 anos, editora chefe bem sucedida do jornal "Profeta Diário", na opinião dela sua vida não poderia estar melhor. Porém não era o que suas amigas achavam, afinal na idade dela, ela deveria ter pelo menos um namorado! Gina, como era chamada, na maioria das vezes, era bonita e inteligente, suas amigas não entendiam como ela ainda estava solteira. **

**Não Gina, diga a verdade, você está sozinha mesmo? - perguntou Samy, uma das amigas dela, estavam no apartamento de Gina naquele momento, preparando-se para sair.**

**Por Merlim Samy, de novo com isso! - ela disse um pouco irritada, de uns tempos pra cá as amigas viviam falando sobre a "solidão" da amiga.**

**Gina, você não pode ficar sozinha a vida toda, você... - Hermione falava, mas foi interrompida.**

**Tem 22 anos, tem que arranjar um namorado, casar, ter filhos, bla-bla-bla - Gina parecia estar imitando o jeito da amiga - Eu já estou cansada de ouvir vocês dizerem isso! Qual o problema de ficar sozinha hein?**

**Problema nenhum, desde que esta fase solitária não ultrapasse os dois anos! - foi a vez de Amy falar.**

**Ei, não estou sozinha há dois anos, teve o Josh - lembrou Gina.**

**Ah claro, se for assim então terei que incluir como namoro todos os caras com quem troco alguns beijinhos - frisou Samy.**

**Por que não vem com a gente para a festa do Simas? - Amy tentou pela milésima vez convencer Gina a ir a festa de aniversario de Simas, seu namorado, que seria numa boate bruxa muito conhecida.**

**Acho que não, tenho duas matérias importantes para revisar, não vai dar - Gina disse.**

**Você quem sabe, mas desse jeito você nunca vai encontrar alguém - alertou Samy - Vamos? **

**Sim, tchau Gi - Amy despediu-se da amiga.**

**Eu acho que vocês podem ir na frente - disse Hermione.**

**Você não vai mais à festa? - perguntou Amy.**

**Vou sim, mas antes quero conversar uma coisa com a Gina. Será que dava para avisar ao Harry que vou me atrasar um pouco? - pediu Hermione, no sétimo ano começou a namorar o amigo e agora estavam noivos.**

**Claro, avisamos sim! Então a gente se vê - as duas mulheres saíram, restando apenas Gina e Hermione no local. **

**Hermione parecia analisar Gina, na verdade ela sabia o verdadeiro motivo de Gina preferir ficar sozinha. Apesar de entendê-la, não concordava com a radicalização da amiga nas relações amorosas.**

**Ah Mione, pára de me olhar assim! - pediu Gina.**

**Estou preocupada com você, Gi - disse Hermione sinceramente.**

**Não há com o que se preocupar, eu só não quero nenhum namorado, pelo menos não por enquanto.**

**Eu escuto isso há quase dois anos Gina - Hermione falou, mas se arrependeu assim que viu os olhos de Gina brilharem, pelo visto ela ainda não se recuperara.**

**Você acha que foi fácil o que eu passei? Será que acha que tenho condições de entregar meu coração a alguém novamente depois de tudo que aconteceu? - Gina alterou-se, Hermione ficou estática.**

**Gina, por favor, se acalme! Eu sei muito bem o que você passou e sofreu, eu sou sua amiga lembra? - Hermione aproximou-se da amiga, lembrou-se do que acontecera a ela um pouco mais de dois anos atrás.**

**Me desculpa Mi, não queria descontar minha raiva em você - ela abraçou forte Hermione, realmente sempre fora uma grande amiga e uma das que mais a ajudaram quando tudo aconteceu.**

**Está tudo bem, a culpa foi minha mesmo, mas é porque eu não quero que você se torne uma pessoa amargurada e sozinha - Hermione disse.**

**Eu sei, mas eu ainda não estou pronta - Gina confessou.**

**Desculpa, ta? Eu não vou mais insistir nisso, quando você quiser, eu tenho certeza que encontrarás alguém que te fará feliz de verdade.**

**Obrigada Mi, mas eu acho que você deveria ir agora. Do jeito que conheço Harry, ele deve estar sentindo-se o abandonado - ela disse.**

**É, realmente - Hermione sorriu - Vou sim, fica bem, ok? - Gina balançou a cabeça positivamente.**

**Draco Malfoy estava na sua mansão, preparando-se para mais uma noite de farra. Não que ele fosse um irresponsável, durante o dia era um homem de negócios e sempre sabia como administrar os bens do falecido pai. Depois da morte de Lucius Malfoy, durante a batalha final contra Voldemort o qual fora derrotado por Harry, Draco herdou toda fortuna da família Malfoy. Sua mãe, Narcisa, pouco tempo depois da morte de Lucius acabou falecendo também e agora ele estava sozinho.**

**Quase todas as noites ele saia com os amigos para "curtir a vida" como ele mesmo dizia, mas há alguns meses o número de amigos estava diminuindo, a razão era que muitos começaram a namorar sério, coisa que Draco desprezava. Ele não conseguia entender como algumas pessoas conseguiam ficar mais de um mês com a mesma pessoa. Estava descendo as escadas quando encontrou dois amigos que o esperavam com suas namoradas.**

**Onde está o Peter? - perguntou Draco.**

**Ele não vem, disse que hoje era o grande dia! - respondeu Roger.**

**Grande dia? Que grande dia? - Draco não entendeu.**

**Vai pedir a Valerie em casamento hoje - Vinny completou.**

**Casamento? Por Merlim, ele enlouqueceu de vez! - disse o homem loiro fazendo cara de espanto.**

**Como se um dia você não fosse fazer a mesma coisa - disse Roger.**

**Eu não tenho nenhuma pretensão de me casar - ele respondeu.**

**Draco, você não vai ficar sozinho pra sempre, um dia vai ter que arranjar alguém - Lindy, namorada de Roger falou.**

**Ainda mais você, o último dos Malfoy! Vai ter que arranjar uma mulher para te dar um herdeiro - Roger falou.**

**Nossa amor, não fala assim! Até pareci que ela só serviria pra isso - a namorada deu um cutucão no namorado.**

**Se eu tiver que arranjar uma mulher um dia seria só pra isso mesmo! - Draco disse naturalmente, fazendo as duas mulheres do local o olharem feio - Ou vocês acham que eu vou me apaixonar e casar com uma mulher e viver feliz pra sempre?**

**Sabe o que seria interessante? - perguntou Lindy - Você se apaixonar por alguém, de verdade sabe, e descobrir que não pode viver sem ela.**

**Não vejo nada de interessante nisso - Draco disse com desprezo.**

**Eu ainda não terminei - ela voltou a falar - Geralmente a gente só percebe o quanto uma pessoa é importante pra gente quando não a temos mais por perto, se você um dia chegasse a amar alguém e por alguma burrada, perdesse a única chance de ser feliz, você daria mais valor aos sentimentos dos outros.**

**Não vou lhe dar esse prazer, porque isto nunca vai acontecer comigo - ele a olhou de forma desafiadora.**

**Não seria prazeroso pra mim, sinceramente eu não desejo isso nem pra você. Apenas pense um pouco nos sentimentos dos outros e não os use apenas para beneficio próprio.**

**Olha, já chega ta? É melhor a gente ir de uma vez - Draco não queria mais falar sobre aquilo, sua vontade era apenas de sair, beber um pouco e curtir com uma mulher qualquer.**

**Nem adianta Lindy, Draco nunca vai deixar de ser um conquistador pra se amarrar com alguém! **

**Será mesmo? - Lindy duvidou, será que Draco era tão insensível quanto demonstrava?**

**Rumaram juntos para uma boate bruxa muito conhecida e freqüentada, iam sempre nela, mesmo sob alguns protestos de Draco, afinal, vez ou outra encontrava antigos alunos de Hogwarts. Dessa vez não foi diferente, assim que chegou, Draco deu de cara com Neville, antigo colega de escola. O estranho foi que dessa vez não foi apenas um ou dois conhecidos, a todo o momento encontrava algum ex-aluno, e o pior, apenas aqueles que pertenciam a Grinfinória, pra estragar ainda mais sua noite só faltava encontrar...**

**Malfoy! - uma voz muito familiar o chamou, ah... Como ele odiava aquela voz.**

**Potter, que desprazer encontrá-lo aqui - disse o loiro fazendo cara feia.**

**Posso dizer o mesmo - Harry ainda odiava Malfoy.**

**Harry, por favor, não comece uma briga aqui - Hermione pediu - Estamos no meio de uma festa.**

**Tem razão Mione - Harry não queria estragar a festa do amigo.**

**Vejo que continua tão dominado quanto antes - Malfoy provocou - É verdade que estais noiva do Cicatriz, Granger?**

**Isso não é da sua conta - Harry respondeu irritado.**

**Olha aqui Draco, eu também não estou a fim de confusão não - Lindy também parecia irritada, era normal Draco se meter em briga, e pra completar levar os amigos juntos - Com licença.**

**Hum... Será mesmo que eu sou o dominado por aqui? - foi a vez de Harry provocar.**

**Está maluco Potter? Dominado, eu? Nem namorada tenho - disse o loiro.**

**Lógico que não, quem iria querer alguém como você - Lindy disse.**

**Quem? Inúmeras para sua informação! - Draco respondeu.**

**Ah claro... Vamos meu amor, ele não vale a pena - Hermione segurou Harry pelo braço e o tirou dali.**

**Vai Pottinho, obedece a sua "noivinha" - o loiro provocou, mas dessa vez não obteve resposta, pois Harry e Hermione estavam longe - Idiota!**

**Nossa, tem gente que não cresce nunca - Lindy disse antes de puxar o namorado para a pista de dança, o outro amigo de Draco fez o mesmo, levou a namorada pra dançar, restando apenas ele.**

**Draco então rumou para o balcão do bar, pediu uma bebida e ficou observando os outros. Viu Harry e Hermione, juntamente com um enorme grupo de pessoas, parecia ser aniversário de um deles. Desviou seu olhar, agora para a pista de dança, seus amigos pareciam felizes. Uma namorada... Será que realmente estava na hora dele arranjar alguém? Balançou a cabeça para afastar aquele pensamento, é claro que não precisava de ninguém.**

**Oi - uma morena dos olhos azuis aproximou-se dele.**

**Oi - Draco sorriu de maneira sexy para a mulher.**

**Draco Malfoy, certo? - ela questionou.**

**O próprio - ele respondeu - Aceita uma bebida? - a mulher fez que sim com a cabeça, imediatamente Draco pediu uma bebida ao garçom.**

**Não gostaria de aproveitar a noite em outro lugar? **

**Tem alguma sugestão?**

**Sua mansão, talvez - ela disse. Mansão, claro! Deveria ser mais uma daquelas interesseiras que o conheciam pela fortuna que herdara. Será que só conheceria pessoas desse tipo, pessoas que não valiam a pena? "Pare de pensar nisso! Mulher idiota", pensou ele olhando pra Lindy - E então?**

**Claro! Por que não? - ele respondeu. Em seguida fez sinal para um dos amigos, como se dissesse que já iria embora. Instantes depois, deixaram a boate, tinha diversão garantida para aquela noite, mas até quando aquilo bastaria?**

**N/A: Oii genteee! Primeiro capitulo da minha fic D/G ai p vcs! Ohh, é a primeira fic D/G longa que faço, por favor, perdoem-me se ela não ficar muito boa, oks! Bom... o que aconteceu com Gina (que a "traumatizou") não será revelado agora, heheehhehehehe, só nos capítulos mais adiante, aguardem: ))) Espero que curtam a fic, e aqueles que curtem D/G, eu tenho uma shortfic: "A culpa foi da sua testosterona"; se quiserem estejam a vontade para lê-la, oks? Agradeço aos que leram o capitulo e aos que comentarem! Valeuzz! Beijuss! PinkPotter : )**


	2. Os grandes vencedores

**Os grandes vencedores**

**A festa de Simas estava muito animada, já era madrugada, mas ninguém pensava em ir embora. Harry e Hermione dançavam na pista de dança, assim como Amy e Simas, Sammy e Rony, e diversas outras pessoas, até que a música parou e uma mulher apareceu num palco que havia no local. Ela pediu a atenção de todos e começou a falar.**

** Boa noite a todos - a mulher tinha traços orientais e cabelos negros até o ombro - Alguns de vocês devem saber que a nossa boate hoje completa 10 anos de existência - algumas pessoas gritaram - Mas quem recebe o presente são vocês, ou melhor, dois de vocês! Vocês poderão participar de um sorteio que levará um homem e uma mulher ao Caribe por um mês, com tudo pago! O sorteio será amanhã ao meio-dia e na segunda-feira o casal sortudo embarcará para as ilhas do Caribe. Vocês receberão um pequeno cartão no qual deverão colocar seu nome e endereço, iremos pessoalmente às suas casas informar a vitória! - depois do aviso a mulher despediu-se e a música voltou a tocar alto, enquanto empregados da boate distribuíam o cartão.**

**Amy recebeu seu cartão, ia colocar imediatamente o seu nome, mas uma idéia lhe ocorreu... Olhou para Hermione, não... Ela não concordaria com sua idéia! Olhou para Sammy e sorriu... Caminhou até a amiga e a puxou para um canto para contar sua idéia. Quando chegaram a uma das mesas, ela disse:**

** Acabei de ter uma idéia incrível - ela tinha um enorme sorriso.**

** O que foi? - Sammy perguntou.**

** Eu sei que as possibilidades de ganharmos são remotas, então eu pensei que poderíamos...**

** O quê? - perguntou ela curiosa.**

** Colocar o nome da Gina, que você acha? Já pensou se ela ganha? Certamente não iria recusar uma viagem dessas!**

** Ta maluca, a Gina mata a gente - Sammy falou.**

** Eu pensei que tinha chamado a Sammy, não a Hermione - Amy ironizou, sabia que Hermione se recusaria a idéia, mas a outra seria mais fácil de convencer.**

** Engraçadinha! Eu só não acho uma boa idéia, mesmo que seja quase impossível ganhar.**

** Então! Se é quase impossível, qual o problema? Vamos colocar o nome dela, se não for sorteada beleza, se for maravilha... Ela passará um mês no Caribe com um rapaz, sem poder reclamar - Amy disse sorrindo, só assim mesmo pra Gina aceitar sair com alguém.**

** Amy, eu não sei não... - Sammy parecia hesitante.**

** Qual é, e se ela se apaixonar por ele? Seria eternamente grata não acha? - a amiga piscou.**

** Tudo bem, vamos ver no que é que vai dar! - Sammy acabou concordando. Realmente seria difícil Gina ganhar, visto que havia muitas pessoas naquele dia, mas é claro que Amy faria de tudo para aumentar as chances da amiga! Ela saiu pedindo a todos os conhecidos, que ainda não haviam preenchido, os seus cartões. Só não pediu a Harry ou a Hermione... O jeito certinho e responsável de Hermione impediria que sua idéia tivesse alguma chance de acontecer. No total, ela conseguiu 20 cartões, os quais foram preenchidos com o endereço e nome de Gina. Pronto... Agora era só esperar o sorteio.**

**No outro lado da boate, parece que alguém teve uma idéia semelhante... Roger acabou de receber seu cartão, estava quase preenchendo quando Lindy o parou, pelo sorriso da namorada ele logo imaginou que ela estava aprontando alguma, ou pensando em aprontar... **

** Eu tive uma ótima idéia! - ela falou no ouvido dele.**

** O que foi? - Roger perguntou.**

** Que você acha de colocarmos Draco nesse sorteio?**

** Draco? Oras, mas por que o Draco? - ele perguntou sem entender - Pensei que quisesse ir comigo para o Caribe!**

** Adoraria ir com você para o Caribe - ela sorriu - Mas as chances de sermos sorteados são quase nulas! Agora, diga-me quando foi a última vez que Draco demorou mais de uma semana com a mesma mulher?**

** Hum... - ele parecia fazer um grande esforço para lembrar - Nossa! Nem lembro! **

** Imagine então ele passando UM mês com uma única mulher - Lindy sorriu maliciosa.**

** Ele enlouquecia! **

** Enlouquecia nada! Ele poderia desenvolver algum sentimento por ela - a mulher falou - Ele nunca se apaixonou porque não fica com ninguém tempo suficiente!**

** Eu ainda duvido que ele seja capaz de se apaixonar - Roger falou descrente.**

** Eu acho que por detrás daquela aparência fria, há um coração sim - ela falou - E eu vou provar isso a ele... Quem sabe um dia ele até me agradece!**

** Agradece? Ele vai querer matar você, sabe disso né? - ele alertou.**

** Vai me ajudar ou não? - ela perguntou.**

** Claro, você sabe - Roger a beijou. Os dois preencheram o cartão com o nome e endereço de Draco, e ainda conseguiram mais alguns cartões de alguns amigos. No total foram 17 cartões para Draco... Agora era só esperar o sorteio.**

**Domingo, quase meio-dia, Draco acorda. Ao seu lado estava... Bom, ele não lembrava o nome dela, alias, será que perguntara? Uma noite prazerosa, mas novamente sem sentido... Por que ficar pensando nessas coisas? Nunca precisou de sentido para transar... Mas era como se faltasse algo, e ele sempre soube disso! Era melhor não dar importância para isso... Levantou-se para tomar um banho, sentia o cheiro dela por todo seu corpo... Enojou-se! Até quando aquelas interesseiras o procurariam?**

**Sentia a água fria cair sobre seu corpo, por que continuava a pensar naquilo? Amaldiçoada fosse a namorada de Roger, pensou ele. Será que tinha azarado-o? Não, ela não estava usando a varinha quando dizia aquelas coisas... Voltou para o quarto, a mulher agora estava acordada, tinha um sorriso o qual ele julgou falso. Draco não estava com paciência para aturá-la e esta acabou indo embora pouco tempo depois. Sozinho mais uma vez... **

**Como era quase hora do almoço, tomou apenas um copo de suco que um elfo havia deixado mais cedo em seu quarto. Leu algumas noticias do "Profeta Diário", mas sem muito interesse. Na sessão de lazer, havia uma noticia sobre a boate que fora noite passada, algo sobre aniversário e um sorteio... Pulou aquela parte também, de que lhe interessaria aquilo? Desceu, era doze e cinqüenta, resolveu almoçar.**

**A enorme mesa estava farta como sempre, mas apenas uma de suas cadeiras estava ocupada, Malfoy almoçava sozinho, como sempre... Não tinha fome, então pouco tocou na comida. A campainha soou, mas ele não deu muita importância, viu apenas o elfo que estava ao seu lado correr para atendê-la. Instantes depois viu a criaturinha retornar com os olhos ainda mais esbugalhados do que eram.**

** Senhor Malfoy - o elfo tinha medo na voz - Há pessoas querendo vê-lo!**

** Sabe que não gosto de ser interrompido quando estou almoçando - Draco respondeu com desprezo, como se fosse culpa do elfo a presença daquelas pessoas.**

** Teb sabe, senhor! Teb sabe - o elfo gaguejou - Mas eles insistiram em falar com o senhor!**

** E quem são?**

** Não os conheço, senhor! Dizem que são da boate Night Dance! - o elfo respondeu.**

** Como? - Malfoy não acreditou muito no elfo, então resolveu conferir com seus próprios olhos, quando chegou em sua sala de estar havia muitas pessoas, inclusive alguns repórteres - Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?**

** Senhor Malfoy - a mulher com traços orientais se aproximou - Sou Ling Kunm, dona da boate Night Dance, viemos parabenizar nosso ganhador! **

** Ganhador? Do que está falando? - Draco pergunta rudemente, algumas fotos são tiradas.**

** Oras, estou falando da viagem que o senhor ganhou! Foi o homem sorteado para passar um mês no caribe com uma mulher que também já foi sorteada! - a mulher respondeu sorrindo.**

** QUÊ! - Draco tomou um grande susto! Que brincadeira era aquela? - Mas eu não participei de nada!**

** Bom, então alguém o inscreveu no sorteio! Mas não importa, afinal amanhã embarcará para o Caribe! - a mulher sorriu, Draco ainda perdido naquela confusão apenas a viu abraçando-o para uma foto, depois todos saíram, "Vamos agora informar a nossa ganhadora, mais tarde receberá uma correspondência", ela disse empolgada. Sentou no sofá ainda tentando assimilar o ocorrido, "Eu mato quem fez isso!", foi tudo que pensou naquele momento...**

**Trabalho... Ela sabia que era domingo, mas trabalhar em domingos e feriados era algo muito comum para Gina. Revisava algumas matérias que deveriam sair no dia seguinte, estava cansada, mas não deixava de trabalhar por isso! Na verdade, estava sem férias há quase dois anos, tudo que fazia era trabalhar, trabalhar e trabalhar! "Talvez minhas amigas estejam certas! Acho que vou dar uma pausa agora", ela disse a si mesma quando olhou o relógio! Uma hora da tarde, sequer almoçara, apenas comeu um sanduíche! Aquilo não era vida... Sim, faltava algo e Gina sabia exatamente o que era! Virou para o lado, havia um porta retrato perto do sofá, numa foto estavam seus amigos e ela... Não, dos amigos ela não podia reclamar, era outra coisa que faltava... **

**Mas o que faltava ela não podia ter, ou melhor, não queria ter! Gina não queria correr o risco de sofrer novamente, jurou que não deixaria nenhum homem magoá-la mais uma vez. Uma lágrima rolou pela sua face, mas ela tratou de enxugá-la imediatamente! Não derramaria mais lágrimas por ele... Pegou um livro qualquer e começou a ler! Uma e meia, era exatamente uma e meia quando a campainha soou. Levantou sem vontade e foi atender a porta.**

** Virginia Weasley? - uma mulher perguntou.**

** Sim, sou eu! Algum problema? - Gina perguntou preocupada, não conhecia aquela mulher, que estaria fazendo ali?**

** Problema algum querida - a mulher sorria - Sou Ling Kunm, dona da boate Night Dance, viemos parabenizar nossa ganhadora - outras pessoas adentraram no apartamento de Gina, mesmo ela não tendo convidado ninguém.**

** Ganhadora? Do que a senhora está falando? - Gina perguntou.**

** Oras, por Merlim! Por que vocês se fazem de desentendidos? - a mulher disse um pouco irritada.**

** Não estou me fazendo de desentendida! - Gina também se irritou, que diabos aquela mulher queria? E por que estavam tirando fotos dela?**

** Muito bem, então! Deixa eu explicar: Você foi sorteada para passar um mês no Caribe, juntamente com outro ganhador!**

** QUÊ! - Gina quase teve um treco! Que raios de sorteio ela poderia ter ganho, se sequer entrou num? - Mas eu não me inscrevi sem sorteio algum!**

** Por Merlim, mais um? Deveria ter colocado uma regra nesse bendito sorteio! - Ling falou - Alguém deve ter inscrito você, mas isso não importa! Você parte amanhã para o Caribe!**

** Amanhã? Mas eu não posso! - Gina reclamou.**

** Não só pode, como vai! - a mulher avisou.**

** Eu trabalho senhora! - Gina achou melhor informá-la deste pequeno detalhe!**

** Eu sei, não se preocupe! Trabalha no Profeta Diário, não é? - Gina confirmou com a cabeça - Eu já dei um jeito nisso! O outro ganhador trabalha por conta própria, então não terá problemas! **

** Mas... - Gina ia protestar.**

** Nada de mais! - a mulher já estava ficando nervosa - Merlim! Eu resolvo dar uma viagem para o Caribe e os ganhadores reclamam! Depois receberá uma correspondência informando a que horas deve chegar à boate! De lá vocês aparatarão para o hotel no Caribe! - ela então puxou Gina para uma foto, depois saiu do apartamento dela.**

**Gina caiu no sofá ainda pensando no que aconteceu. Viagem? Mas ela não se inscreveu nesse sorteio, então quem o fez? "Essa pessoa terá sérios problemas quando eu a encontrar", pensou Gina. Pelo visto a mulher já tinha tudo arrumado, até entrou em contato com o Profeta Diário! Ah, claro... Não deve ter sido difícil convencê-los a dar férias a ela, afinal, além de ser uma excelente funcionaria, não tirava férias há dois anos. **

**Hum... Talvez aquela viagem não fosse tão ruim assim, o Caribe deveria ser um pequeno paraíso e ela poderia descansar a vontade! Estava começando a curtir a idéia quando lembrou, "Você foi sorteada para passar um mês no Caribe, juntamente com outro ganhador!"! Ganhador significa homem? Ah, Gina não estava a fim de passar um mês no paraíso com um homem que sequer conhecia lhe enchendo a paciência! E se ele fosse um daqueles conquistadores baratos, que só querem curtição? Definitivamente ela não estava a fim de suportar alguém desse tipo!**

**Pensou sobre isso por quase meia hora, quando uma coruja adentrou no seu apartamento. Pegou a correspondência, estava escrito Boate Night Dance na frente, e abriu. Havia três pergaminhos, os quais ela leu com muita atenção. O primeiro era apenas informações sobre a boate, uma espécie de propaganda. O segundo informava sobre o "prêmio", a viagem ao Caribe, hospedagem num hotel cinco estrela, todas as refeições pagas, etc., além de informar que os ganhadores não poderiam recusar o prêmio.**

**Por fim, no último pergaminho, ela ficou sabendo que teria que estar sempre com o outro ganhador, eles teriam que visitar os mesmos locais, ir aos mesmos restaurantes, fazer as mesmas atividades... "Só faltava querer que ficássemos no mesmo quarto", pensou Gina um pouco enfurecida com aquilo tudo! "Por favor, que o outro ganhador não seja um daqueles idiotas", ela pediu num sussurro.**

**N/A: Capitulo dois, espero que vocês tenham curtido: ) Bom, eu tive que mudar a parte do sorteio... Ficou meio bobo, não foi! Vilxeeee... Ficou terrível o capitulo! Bom... eu ainda vou colocar a reação deles ao descobrirem que foram os amigos, mas deixei pro proximo capitulo: ) Bom... No próximo capitulo eles tb vão se encontrar... Qual será a reação deles ao descobrir os "ganhadores"?**


	3. Você!

**Você!**

**Diferente de suas tradicionais tardes de domingo, nas quais ela geralmente trabalhava, naquele momento Gina estava arrumando as malas. Já que não podia recusar o prêmio e estava tudo preparado, resolveu "aproveitar" aquela situação. Ainda torcia mentalmente para que o outro ganhador fosse um cara legal, assim tudo realmente poderia valer a pena. Porém, algo ainda a intrigava... Como fora parar naquele sorteio, se sequer fora aquela boate?**

** Espera um minuto - Gina falou sozinha enquanto enfiava algumas roupas na mala - É a boate onde aconteceu o aniversário do Simas! - ela lembrou - Ah... Eu mato quem fez isso! - foi interrompida pela campainha que soou. Andou sem ânimo até a porta, depois de abri-la três mulheres entraram.**

** Ginaaa - exclamou Amy - É verdade? - Gina suspirou profundamente.**

** Você ganhou mesmo aquela promoção? - perguntou Hermione, Gina notou que ela era a única que parecia realmente surpresa.**

** Ganhei - Gina respondeu.**

** Mas você não foi à boate... - Hermione não entendia.**

** Exatamente - Gina então lançou um olhar mortal para Amy e Sammy - Mas vocês foram!**

** Claro, o aniversário do Simas foi lá! - disse Amy inocentemente.**

** Não se faça de desentendida, tenho certeza que vocês têm algo a ver com isso - Gina apontou para as duas amigas, Hermione lançou um olhar de reprovação.**

** Ah, nem olhem assim - Amy falou - Qual é Gina, eu só queria que você saísse um pouco!**

** Eu só ajudei porque também não quero ver minha amiga infeliz, vivendo só de trabalho - Sammy explicou.**

** Sair é uma coisa, passar um mês num outro país é outra! - Gina bufou de raiva.**

** Como alguém pode reclamar de uma viagem para o Caribe? - Amy parecia completamente confusa. A amiga ganhara uma viagem de um mês no Caribe, com tudo pago e ainda reclama?**

** Simplesmente porque é uma viagem com acompanhante, o qual EU NÃO ESCOLHI! - ela fez questão de gritar aquelas palavras.**

** Ah... Veja pelo lado bom, quem sabe ele não é o homem da sua vida? - Amy falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.**

** Eu não pretendo ficar com ninguém nesta viagem, muito menos com este homem desconhecido - Gina disse. Hermione se contorceu incomodada no sofá, na verdade ela já sabia quem era o acompanhante, saíra as fotos tanto de Gina quanto dele, numa revista qualquer, foi assim que soube que a amiga havia ganhado. Imaginou qual seria a reação de Gina ao descobrir que era... Balançou a cabeça, melhor nem falar para a amiga agora, quem sabe ela realmente não poderia se divertir lá no Caribe? Draco Malfoy ser o homem da sua vida, Hermione sabia que era impossível, mas talvez a presença dele não interferisse no lazer da amiga.**

** Oh Gina, eu sei que você está nervosa agora - Amy abraçou a amiga - Mas eu acho que você vai adorar essa viagem, e vai até me agradecer algum dia!**

** Eu vou é matar você, isso sim - Gina brincou, apesar da raiva entendia que as amigas não fizeram por mal.**

** Mata não - Sammy também abraçou Gina.**

** Não querem que eu agradeça agora não é? - ironizou Gina. Amy deu um leve tapa na amiga.**

** E então, tudo preparado? - Hermione perguntou hesitante.**

** Quase - Gina olhou com atenção para a amiga - Algum problema Mione?**

** Não, nenhum problema - Hermione forçou um sorriso. Amy e Sammy não sabiam quem realmente era Draco Malfoy, pois não estudaram em Hogwarts, talvez por isso não estivessem tão preocupadas.**

** Que acha de receber uma ajuda das amigas? - Sammy falou.**

** Eu adoraria - Gina sorriu... Estava começando a curtir a viagem...**

**Draco andava de um lado para outro no quarto, pensando em como seu nome fora parar naquele sorteio. Sabia que tinha ido aquela boate na noite anterior, mas não lembrava de ter se inscrito em sorteio algum... "Não, eu não bebi tanto ontem!", disse a si mesmo. Então se não foi um elevado estágio de embriagues que o levou a fazer aquilo, quem o fez? Seu elfo doméstico o fez acordar de seus pensamentos.**

** Estou aqui, senhor o que deseja? - perguntou o elfo fazendo uma exagerada reverência.**

** Arrume minhas malas - Malfoy ordenou, o elfo correu para o enorme guarda-roupas do rapaz.**

** Vai viajar meu senhor? - Teb, perguntou.**

** Mas é claro, seu idiota - Draco revirou os olhos com raiva - Separe roupas leves, irei para um local quente!**

** Sim, senhor! Teb separa - o elfo retirou algumas roupas, e começou a depositá-las em duas malas. Malfoy não prestava a atenção no elfo, apesar de ter "gostado" daquele prêmio, tinha que descobrir quem armara aquilo para ele. O barulho da campainha assustou o elfo, que arregalou os olhos - Alguém chegou, meu senhor!**

** Eu percebi - Draco disse ironicamente - Que está fazendo ai parado? Vá abrir elfo estúpido! **

** Oh, sim, sim! Teb vai agora mesmo - o elfo saiu correndo do quarto para abrir a porta. Draco suspirou, resmungou para si sobre a incompetência do seu elfo doméstico, depois rumou para ver quem havia chegado.**

** Roger? - disse Draco ao ver o amigo, Teb seguia o homem.**

** Com licença, Teb vai arrumar as malas - o elfo saiu, deixando os dois homens sozinhos.**

** Não acredito que ganhou no sorteio - Roger falou meio cético.**

** Sim, ganhei - Draco confirmou um pouco irritado, pelo visto a noticia se espalhou rápido.**

** A Lindy vai dar pulos - comentou Roger.**

** Lindy? Aquela sua namorada? - Draco fechou os olhos de raiva - Então foi ela?**

** Bem... -Roger percebeu que seria melhor não ter dito aquilo - Foi!**

** Ela me paga! Quem permitiu a ela colocar meu nome neste sorteio? **

** Ah, qual é Draco! Você vai para o Caribe com tudo pago e está reclamando? - Roger tentou aliviar a situação.**

** Não preciso disso - ele lembrou ao amigo - Sabe que não preciso de esmolas!**

** Claro que sei, mas se ganhou vai rejeitar? E quanto a mulher? - Roger lançou um sorriso malicioso - Um mês sozinho com uma mulher no paraíso!**

** UM MÊS! - Draco gritou, só agora lembrou da duração do prêmio - Eu não agüentaria um mês com uma mulher nunca! Será muito monótono!**

** Quem sabe você não se apaixona por ela?**

** Ah não, vamos parar por ai! Acho que aquela sua namorada está afetando seu juízo! - disse Draco - Eu não sou tão idiota assim!**

** Estou começando a concordar com a Lindy - Roger se irritou, indiretamente Draco o chamou de idiota, afinal ele não negava que era apaixonado pela namorada - Seria interessante te ver apaixonado! **

** Vai começar - Draco jogou-se no sofá - Claro, claro... Eu conheço uma mulher, me apaixono perdidamente por ela, começo a achar que ela é o amor da minha vida e... Eu piso na bola e a perco para sempre! Acho até que morreria por isso... Não, não, eu faria o impossível para tê-la de volta não é mesmo? Ah, qual é? Isso nunca vai acontecer comigo!**

** Ninguém manda no coração Draco - Roger falou.**

** Será que dá pra parar? Está parecendo uma mulherzinha falando... - Draco afinou a voz neste momento.**

** Olha, eu só vim aqui desejar boa viagem! - Roger rumou em direção a porta - Tchau!**

** Obrigado - o loiro respondeu friamente. Sequer olhou para ver o amigo ir. Estava tão revoltado naquele momento... "Nunca uma mulher conseguirá fazer isso", pensou. **

**O horário marcado para chegar à boate naquela segunda-feira era às dez da manhã, então Gina pela primeira vez em dois anos acordou às nove horas. Arrumou-se sem pressa, vestiu um vestido rosa claro, com finas alças, que era um pouco acima do joelho. Prendeu os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo alto, e passou um batom não muito forte, ficara realmente bonita. Terminara de se arrumar faltando dez minutos para as dez, então pegou suas malas e aparatou no endereço da boate. Muitas pessoas estavam no local, repórteres de várias revistas, inclusive do próprio Profeta Diário, pelo visto aquela boate era mesmo famosa, pensou enquanto caminhava.**

**Um jovem pegou as malas para ela e a guiou até a dona da boate, que sorria muito naquele momento. Olhou ao redor a procura do outro ganhador, mas não encontrou ninguém que aparentasse ter ganhado naquele sorteio. Conversou um pouco, deu dez horas, mas nada do ganhador... "Não dá pra acreditar que ele se atrasou!", Gina pensou já com raiva do homem. Já estava pensando em ir embora, quando às dez e quinze um burburinho começou. Então viu novamente o jovem com malas nas mãos, pelo visto finalmente o ganhador havia chegado. Um homem alto, cabelos loiros, olhos acinzentados adentrou no recinto, era bonito, mas Gina sentia uma certa repulsa só de olhar para ele, era como se conhecesse aquele jeito superior de ser...**

**A dona da boate pareceu respirar aliviada, apressou o homem que agora lançava um olhar penetrante em Gina. Teve que admitir que a moça era bonita, corpo bem feito, cabelos vermelhos lisos presos naquele momento! "Espera aí... Eu disse vermelho?", Draco questionou-se, mas não teve tempo para pensar, pois Ling tomou a palavra.**

** Finalmente os ganhadores do nosso sorteio! A boate Night Dance está feliz em levar vocês a uma viagem que certamente mudará suas vidas - ela dizia com empolgação, Draco e Gina olhavam-se, como se tentassem descobrir de onde se conheciam - Aqui está o endereço do hotel! Desejo-lhes boa viagem, Draco Malfoy e Virginia Weasley!**

** Malfoy? - Gina gritou.**

** Weasley! - Malfoy fez o mesmo, mas ao ler o endereço acabaram aparatando imediatamente no Caribe.**

** Quê? - Gina estava completamente perdida, olhou em volta e viu que estava numa recepção luxuosa, mas o que realmente a desanimou foi que de fato o homem também aparatara ali, e aquele homem era ninguém menos que - Draco Malfoy... Você!**

** Eu sabia que essa viagem estava perfeita demais... - Draco resmungou - Tanta gente nesse mundo, tinha que ser justamente uma Weasley!**

** Para sua informação não estou nem um pouco feliz também com sua presença - Gina fez questão de lembrar a Malfoy que também não gostava dele. Apesar de Draco nunca ter se juntado a Voldemort, Gina não conseguia se dar bem com o loiro.**

** Oh, então o casal chegou - um homem de terno apareceu com um largo sorriso.**

** NÃO SOMOS UM CASAL! - gritaram os dois em uníssono.**

** Certo - o homem sorriu sem graça - Bem-vindos ao hotel Paraíso Tropical! Sou Joseph René, gerente daqui, todas suas despesas foram pagas, neste maravilhoso hotel cinco estrelas, e desejamos que suas estadias sejam perfeitas.**

** Será que dava para mostrar logo meu quarto? - perguntou Draco grosseiramente.**

** Larga de ser mal-educado Malfoy! - Gina reclamou, como ele tratava assim uma pessoa que estava sendo tão gentil? - Obrigada, senhor!**

** Não precisa agradecer senhorita! - o homem sorriu para Gina, depois lançou um olhar feio para Malfoy, mas o loiro nem ligou - Bom, acompanhem-me! - Eles então seguiram o gerente, que rumava para a recepção.**

** Nossa! - Gina admirava o lugar luxuoso, vários hóspedes passavam por eles, pareciam satisfeitos - É tudo lindo!**

** Será que dá para parar de babar, Weasley? Eu sei que seus pais nunca tiveram condições de levar você num lugar desses, mas desse jeito eu vou ficar com vergonha só por estar andando com você - Malfoy falou maldosamente, Gina preferiu ignorá-lo, não deixaria Malfoy estragar aquelas "férias no paraíso", como apelidara a viagem.**

** Suíte 406, por favor - o gerente pediu, um recepcionista entregou-lhe duas chaves - Aqui está, uma para a senhorita e outra para o senhor.**

** Espera, mas você disse apenas suíte 406, falta falar o número da outra - Gina disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia no mundo, não notara que sua chave, assim como a de Malfoy era do quarto 406.**

** Não senhorita, é apenas uma suíte. Na verdade, um das nossas melhores suítes de casal - o homem avisou.**

** QUÊ! - berraram juntos, Malfoy e Weasley - Eu vou ter que dividir o quarto com você? - falaram ao mesmo tempo apontando um para o outro...**

**N/A: Bom, meu costumeiro pedido de desculpas pelo atrasooo, sorryyyyyy gente, mas meu tempo está curtíssimo! Espero que tenham curtido o capitulo, apesar de saber que ele está curto e meio chatinhu! Mais uma vez, sorry! Tentarei melhorar nos próximos! Obrigada a todos que comentaram, votaram e leram minha fic!**


	4. Desavenças antigsas, brigas novas

**4)Desavenças antigas, brigas novas**

** Não meu senhor, deve estar havendo algum engano - Gina dizia enquanto rumava com Malfoy, o gerente do hotel e o carregador das malas.**

** Não há engano algum senhorita - o gerente já estava ficando irritado, será que eles não entenderiam que só havia uma suíte paga?**

** Claro que há! Escuta aqui, eu não vou dividir um quarto com ela - Malfoy também não estava satisfeito. Pararam em frente à suíte 406.**

** Eu também não vou dividir um quarto com ele - Gina apontou para Draco.**

** Sinto informá-los que esta é uma ilha pequena, este é o único hotel daqui, e como aceitaram a promoção, não poderão aparatar daqui antes de decorrido um mês. Portanto, ou dividem esta suíte ou dormirão na recepção do hotel! - disse o gerente irritado.**

** Ei, Malfoy... Por que você não pega outra suíte? - Gina sugeriu.**

** Eu? Eu não vou pagar por outra suíte se tenho esta! - disse o loiro, fazendo Gina bufar de raiva - Por que você não paga, Weasley? Ah, claro... Você não teria condições de pagar por um único dia aqui, não é mesmo?**

** Para sua informação, eu posso pagar sim, não sei quanto a você, mas i eu /i trabalho! - ela falou sarcasticamente enquanto apontava o dedo na cara dele.**

** Eu duvido que você tenha dinheiro para pagar, e para sua informação, i eu /i também trabalho! - Draco apontou o dedo na cara de Gina também.**

** Srta. Weasley, Sr. Malfoy, por mais que quisessem, não há outro quarto vago no hotel no momento. Na verdade, acredito que isso só acontecerá em duas semana - o gerente avisou.**

** Droga! - Gina resmungou - Tudo bem, senhor, nós ficaremos com o quarto! **

** Ficaremos? - perguntou Draco surpreso.**

** Sim, pelo menos estas duas semanas. Pode reservar para mim o quarto que ficará vago, assim que desocuparem, eu me mudo para ele - Gina falou.**

** Como queira - o gerente concordou - Agora, com licença.**

** Pelo menos não vou precisar ficar com você o mês todo - Gina disse.**

** Se você não fosse uma Weasley, você imploraria por esse mês - Malfoy gabou-se.**

** Mas graças a Merlim eu sou uma Weasley, e não uma dessas mulheres que você costuma namorar - a ruiva falou.**

** Namorar? Não... Draco Malfoy não namora, apenas me divirto - ele completou.**

** Você é um idiota completo sabia? - Gina revirou os olhos, ela então ia colocar a chave na porta para destrancar o quarto, quando Malfoy fez o mesmo - Será que dava, por favor, para você deixar eu abrir a porta?**

** Claro Weasleyzinha... - Draco fez uma careta - Abra a porta de uma vez!**

**Quando Gina abriu, ambos entraram no aposento. Draco poderia já ter visitado vários locais luxuosos, mas certamente aquele quarto também o deixou abobalhado. O quarto era imenso, era branco e beje, na verdade, parecia uma pequena casa, pois havia divisões, uma porta que deveria ser o banheiro, uma pequena sala com dois sofás, e mais atrás, uma cama de casal grande. Outras coisas completavam a decoração do aposento, e o deixava perfeito.**

** Uau! - a ruiva não pôde deixar de fazer a exclamação - Que quarto!**

** É, nada mal - Malfoy tentou fazer pouco caso - Não é dos piores, como imaginei!**

** Ah, qual é Malfoy! Eu vi a cara que você fez - Gina jogou a mala dentro do guarda-roupa, depois ela desfaria sua bagagem - Nossa, esse banheiro é incrível - Gina agora já estava olhando a outra parte do aposento, Draco foi até ela.**

** Hum... Legal sim - olhou para o banheiro, havia toalhas brancas distribuídas ali, uma banheira redonda no centro dele.**

** Legal? - Gina foi até a banheira - É tudo maravilhoso!**

** Deve ser pra você, Weasley! Um Malfoy está acostumado com esse tipo de coisa - Draco voltou para a pequena sala, Gina fez o mesmo.**

** Eu não vou me abalar com seus comentários, Malfoy, portanto desista! Não vai me tirar do sério.**

** E quem disse que essa era minha intenção? - fingiu inocência na voz.**

** Malfoy...**

** Que é? - o loiro a olhou desconfiado.**

** Como eu disse, nada vai me tirar do sério, então não vou me importar com nada que disser - Gina começou a tirar os sapatos.**

** O que pensa que vai fazer?**

** Isso - Gina correu, Draco fitava assustado a ruiva, ela então pulou na cama - Eu sempre quis fazer isso e esta cama é perfeita! - Gina começou a pular na cama.**

** Você é maluca - Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir. Era a primeira vez que Gina o via sorrir, um sorriso sincero e não carregado de sarcasmo - Vai ficar aí pulando pra sempre, é?**

** Só mais um pouquinho - ela respondeu sorrindo e pulando, Draco balançou a cabeça também sorrindo, admirando-a. **

** Bom... Eu sinto informar que esta suíte não é só sua, portanto - ele também tirou os sapatos, foi a vez de Gina o olhar desconfiada.**

** Mas... - ela não teve tempo de completar sua fala, pois Draco correu para cama e pulou nela também. Os dois riram divertidamente, pareciam duas crianças brincando de pula-pula, mas naquele momento não se importaram.**

** Realmente, isto é muito legal - o loiro pulava, Gina já estava ofegante.**

** Acho que já chega - disse rapidamente.**

** Já? - perguntou Draco, mas neste momento, desequilibrou-se e acabou caindo por cima da ruiva, mais uma vez os dois riram. **

**Quando o riso cessou, seus olhares se cruzaram, era a primeira vez que realmente se olhavam, sem raiva ou desavença. Também fora a primeira vez que uma Weasley sentiu vontade de beijar um Malfoy, e vice-versa. Porém, aquele "momento" não demorou muito e ambos voltaram à razão. Draco saiu de cima de Gina, um pouco desconsertado, aquilo definitivamente não deveria ter acontecido. A ruiva também estava envergonhada demais para falar alguma coisa, e o silêncio reinou por alguns minutos.**

** Eu vou tomar um banho - ela avisou e correu para o banheiro, deixando Draco envolto em seus pensamentos. "Certo... O que estava prestes a fazer? Beijar uma Weasley? Céus, isso não deve se repetir!", pensou Draco enquanto desfazia suas malas. "Mas aqueles lábios pareciam bem convidativos!", balançou a cabeça para afastar esse último pensamento inconveniente. **

**Gina preparava a banheira para o banho, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe... Por pouco não beijara i Draco Malfoy /i ! Só em cogitar a idéia já se reprimia mentalmente, afinal era i Draco Malfoy /i ! Tudo bem que ele não se tornou um comensal da morte, e até ajudou na guerra, mas ainda assim, ele era i Draco Malfoy /i ! "Merlim, será que não compreende o que este nome quer dizer! Pois eu vou refrescar sua memória, Virginia Weasley: a família mais odiada pelos Weasley!", disse baixinho enquanto entrava na banheira.**

**Passou quase meia hora ali, provavelmente até ficaria mais, se alguém não batesse na porta e avisasse que ainda estava ali, Gina então tratou de esquecer o que poderia ter acontecido, afinal tinha certeza que Malfoy nunca deixaria de ser o boçal que era. Saiu da banheira e pegou uma toalha, só agora reparara que não trouxera sua roupa, teria que sair de toalha mesmo.**

** Anda Weasley! Morreu ai dentro foi? - chamou Draco pela centésima vez em cinco minutos.**

** Nossa, pensei que você fosse derrubar a porta - Gina abriu a porta, Draco a olhou de cima a baixo, a ruiva tinha a toalha envolta do corpo, a pele ainda molhada, Draco nunca a vira tão sensual - Que é Malfoy, o gato comeu sua língua? - Gina provocou, na verdade estava sentindo vitoriosa pela reação de Malfoy.**

** Oras, apenas saia da frente Weasley - Gina fez o que ele "pediu", o loiro adentrou no banheiro e bateu a porta.**

**Gina aproveitou que Draco estava no banho e mudou de roupa no quarto mesmo. Vestiu uma saia jeans um pouco acima dos joelhos, uma blusinha de alça branca que deixava um pouco sua barriga de fora e soltou os cabelos. Passou um batom claro, apenas, e ficou a esperar Malfoy. "Ei, por que estou esperando-o?", levantou revoltada consigo mesmo, afinal não havia motivos para pensar que Draco fosse sair com ela, "Não, eu é que não quero sair com ele", ela corrigiu. Foi então que Malfoy saiu do banheiro, igualmente de toalha, só que a dele estava amarrada na cintura, o que deixava seu peitoral de fora. Gina não pôde desviar o olhar, assim como teve que admitir que ele tinha um corpo "legal". **

** Que foi Weasley? - foi a vez de Draco sorrir por dentro, tinha certeza que ela ficara "encantada" com o físico dele.**

** Nada - respondeu apenas isso, ficou de pé e caminhou até a porta - Vou descer!**

** OK - Draco disse, Gina então deixou o quarto. **

**O loiro procurou uma roupa e depois de vestido, desceu também. Chegando ao restaurante do hotel, inevitavelmente procurou Virginia, encontrando-a sozinha numa das mesas que havia ali. Não seria obrigado a almoçar com ela também, seria? Caminhou até uma das mesas vazias, mas então viu um homem, que deveria ter uns vinte e cinco anos, se aproximar da mesa de Gina. Malfoy optou por uma mesa em frente a de Gina, para assim ver o que ela faria... Não que isto lhe interessasse, é claro. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, quando viu o homem sair de perto dela, menos de cinco minutos depois. "Uau! Essa Weasley deve ser difícil!", pensou ele.**

**Draco pediu o almoço e alguns minutos depois o pedido chegara. Ainda observava Gina de longe, a qual também o olhava de vez em quando. Estava quase terminando, quando viu o gerente se aproximar de Gina. A cara que a ruiva fez não o animou ao ver o gerente se dirigir a sua mesa. Preparou-se então para o pior...**

** Sr. Malfoy - o gerente chamou, Gina o acompanhara até a mesa de Draco.**

** Pelo amor de Merlim, vocês querem até que almocemos juntos! - o loiro quase gritou, deixando o gerente chateado. **

** Não é nada disso, seu mal-educado - Gina se pronunciou.**

** Obrigado, Srta. - o gerente sorriu para Gina, pelo visto estava detestando o Malfoy - Sr. Malfoy, apenas venho avisar da programação dessa tarde.**

** Programação? - perguntou Draco.**

** Sim, vocês tem uma programação durante esse mês, e esta tarde vocês poderão desfrutar das estruturas do hotel - o gerente explicou - Há a piscina, uma sala de jogos e também um local onde podem receber massagens.**

** Hum... Acho que vou passar aí - Gina disse.**

** Vou para a sala de jogos, então - Draco respondeu sem muito ânimo. **

** Infelizmente as festas só acontecem nos fins de semana, mas amanhã vocês poderão visitar a cidade.**

** Estou começando a odiar essa viagem - Malfoy resmungou, fazendo Gina sorrir. **

**Os dois se separaram, Gina foi para sua massagem e Draco para a sala de jogos. Lá, o loiro encontrou uma mulher, ela era morena, cabelos castanhos até a cintura, olhos azuis, muito bonita, assim que a viu, Draco lançou seu sorriso sedutor, e a mulher imediatamente "se derreteu" por ele. **

** Boa tarde - Draco cumprimentou, a mulher sorriu sensualmente.**

** Boa tarde - ela respondeu.**

** Draco Malfoy - em seguida estendeu a mão.**

** Olívia Deltas - a morena respondeu - Recém-chegado, Malfoy?**

** Pode me chamar de Draco, e sim... Acabei de chegar!**

** Excelente hotel, não é mesmo?**

** Ah sim, muito bom - Malfoy não tirava os olhos dela, neste momento Gina adentrou na sala de jogos e viu os dois, um sorriso maroto brotou em seus lábios e caminhou até lá.**

** Oh, meu amor! Até que enfim te encontrei - a ruiva beijou o rosto de Draco e sorriu, Olívia ficou pálida.**

** Ah? - Draco não entendeu nada.**

** O Juninho, a Sara e o John estão loucos para se divertir com o papai - Gina sorria amigavelmente, por dentro estava gargalhando.**

** Você tem filho? - Olívia perguntou pasma.**

** Eu? - Draco ainda estava completamente perdido.**

** Ah sim, temos três anjinhos, em breve quatro, não é amor - Gina colocou a mão sobre o ventre.**

** Nossa, que legal - Oilivia ficou desconsertada.**

** Do que está falando, Weasley? Está louca! - finalmente Malfoy conseguiu entender, ela está brincando com ele.**

** Agora é Weasley, não é? Na madrugada fria é benzinho, paixão, docinho... - Gina dizia naturalmente.**

** Vocês me dão licença - Olívia se levantou.**

** Espera, ela está brincando - Malfoy tentou impedir que a mulher fosse embora.**

** Brincando? Ah, amor só porque sua aliança caiu na privada está se fingindo de solteiro? Se eu não tivesse certeza do quanto me ama eu ia ficar muito triste! - Gina completou.**

** Tchau - aquilo foi a gota d'água para Olívia - Prazer conhecê-los, Sr. E Sra. Malfoy!**

** Não, espera! - Draco tentou inutilmente convencer a moça a ficar, quando ela saiu, Gina começou a gargalhar - Posso saber o que foi isso?**

** Oh amor, apenas falei sobre nossa vida juntos - ela continuou com o tom de voz inocente.**

** Você é irritante, mulher! - ele quase gritou - O que quer?**

** Você esqueceu sobre a mesa - Gina entregou-lhe a chave do quarto, ela ainda gargalhava - Você precisava ver a sua cara!**

** Não teve graça, Weasley!**

** Ah, teve sim! E a cara dela? Coitada, deve ter ficado arrasada, flertando com um homem casado - Gina continuou.**

** O que aconteceu com a sua massagem?**

** Bem lembrado! Tchau, estou indo agora - ela então o deixou sozinho.**

** Ah, claro! Vem, apronta e agora vai embora - Draco bufou de raiva... Mas que a Weasley pagaria, certamente que pagaria...**

**Já era noite, depois que jantou, Gina voltou para o quarto. Ah, como era bom ficar livre do Malfoy, pensou ela. Pena que seu sossego durou pouco, logo o loiro também voltou para o quarto. Ele estava de cara amarrada, entrou no banheiro sem dar uma palavra. Gina já estava pronta para dormir, quando Draco apareceu.**

** Não me diga que ficou chateado?**

** Não lhe interessa como fiquei - ele respondeu.**

** Qual é Malfoy, está cheio de mulheres aí para você, foi só um brincadeirinha - Gina falou.**

** Será que dava pra ficar quieta? Vou dormir agora! - ele deu a volta na cama e sentou ao lado de Gina.**

** O que está fazendo? - perguntou, vendo-o deitar.**

** Vou dormir, é cega? - perguntou ironicamente.**

** Vai dormir aqui?**

** Onde mais? Não quer que eu durma no sofá, não é mesmo?**

** Quer que eu responda? - ele olhou feio pra ela - O sofá é grande, dá pra você!**

** Eu não vou dormir ali, Weasley! Se estava esperando um ato cavalheiro, desista! Eu nunca serei assim! Vou dormir aqui e acabou, se quiser, durma lá você, juro que não vou me incomodar! - disse Draco.**

** É por isso que te odeio, sabia! - ela bufou de raiva e levantou da cama, por um momento Draco pensou que ela fosse deitar no sofá, mas quando a viu voltar para a cama, cheia de almofadas nas mãos viu que ela era tão teimosa quanto ele. Gina começou a fazer uma barreira de almofadas entre Draco e ela, na cama - Ultrapasse essa barreira e terá uma morte bem dolorosa! - falou com os olhos brilhando de raiva, Draco achou melhor nem falar mais nada.**

**N/A: Capítulo novo aí p vcs, espero que tenham curtido: ) Eu gostei de fazer o capítulo, achei que ficou legalz (vcs n sabem o qt eh difícil fazer essas brigas, ahauahuahau), mas estejam a vontade p deixar suas opiniões: ) Se n tiver ficado bom eu tentarei melhorar nos próximos, oks! **


	5. Vingança

**Vingança**

**Enquanto tentava dormir Gina pensava em como odiava aquele Malfoy, sua raiva era tamanha que ela parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento. Como homem, ela esperava que ele fosse dormir no sofá, é claro... Mas não, aquele teimoso achou que tinha direito de dormir naquela cama! "E não tinha? Claro, afinal, ele também ganhou a promoção! Sim, mas e daí? Ele deveria deixar a cama só pra mim! Até parece... Ele é um Malfoy, Gina, esqueceu? Isso, um Malfoy... E os Malfoys não pensam em ninguém, além de si mesmo", ela falava em pensamento, enquanto si mexia na cama.**

** Será que dava pra você ficar quieta, Weasley? - Draco perguntou, estava há quase meia hora tentando dormir, mas Gina ficava se mexendo na cama.**

** Cala a boca, Malfoy - ela falou - Não está vendo que essa cama é pequena demais para nós dois?**

** Ela seria imensa se você não enchesse de almofadas! - Draco falou virando-se com dificuldade, devido a quantidade de almofadas que Gina usara para fazer a barreira.**

** Você queria o quê? - ela sentou na cama, ligou o abaju e o encarou - Não quero correr o risco de amanhecer muito próxima de você!**

** Tem medo do que possa acontecer se ficar próxima de mim, Weasley? - Draco também sentou na cama e a encarou - Teme não resistir a mim?**

** Até parece... Você é um metido convencido, sabia? - Gina respondeu, corara com a pergunta de Malfoy, mas é claro que ela não temia a proximidade... Temia?**

** E você é uma ruiva esquentadinha - ele falou.**

** Por Merlim, o que fiz pra merecer isso? - Gina jogou-se na cama, virou pro lado e apagou o abaju.**

** Já desistiu, Weasley?**

** Boa noite, Malfoy - ela disse secamente.**

** Boa noite - Draco respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso por ter conseguido tirá-la do sério.**

**Ele também deitou, e Gina não mais se mexeu. Draco colocou a mão sobre a testa e ficou encarando o teto, minutos depois ele podia sentir o cheiro dela que se espalhara pelo aposento. Um cheiro bom... Fechou os olhos para atrair o sono, mas tudo que conseguiu foi lembrar da face da mulher que estava ao seu lado, de como ela ficava linda quando estava com raiva... "Linda? Não, eu não quis dizer isso! Ela fica bonitinha, mas linda...? Não, como um Malfoy eu jamais acharia uma Weasley linda! Só se você for cego... Imagine ela feliz... Ah, deve ficar mais linda ainda!", balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos inconvenientes, depois virou pro lado e tentou dormir.**

**Na manhã seguinte, a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto de Gina. Admirou por alguns instantes ela dormindo, parecia tão inofensiva daquele jeito, tão vulnerável... Então percebeu que a maioria das almofadas da barreira que ela construíra estava no fim da cama ou no chão. Sorriu... Agora suas faces não estavam mais separadas, podia ver cada detalhe do seu rosto, então involuntariamente o tocou.**

**Sua pele era macia, como imaginara; acariciava seu rosto com carinho, ela era diferente de todas as mulheres que um dia acordou ao seu lado, ela era especial... Não dormiu com ela sem sequer saber seu nome ou se importar com seus sentimentos, não era uma estranha, era a Weasley... A Weasley que gritava e se revoltava com ele, a Weasley que odiava tudo nele, a Weasley que apareceu na sua vida ontem e parecia ter tomado conta de seus pensamentos, aquela Weasley... Gina! **

**Era assim que seus amigos a chamavam, era assim que desejou poder chamá-la naquele momento. Sorriu, depois retirou a mão que acariciava seu rosto e ficou apenas a admirá-la, até que aqueles olhos se abriram e o encarou. O susto foi tão grande que ele se afastou dela com tamanha violência que caiu no chão. Gina sentou-se na cama assustada e o procurou.**

** Tudo bem aí, Malfoy? - ela perguntou ao vê-lo se levantar.**

** Claro - ele respondeu, torcia pra Gina não ter sentido quando ele a tocava - Apenas me assustei!**

** Nossa, não sabia que eu era tão feia - Gina disse.**

** Não, claro que não - Draco respondeu involuntariamente, fazendo Gina olhá-lo desconfiada - Quero dizer... Há piores que você!**

** Ah, claro - Gina falou - Deveria imaginar que um elogio de você era tão impossível quanto o Voldemort voltar do além! Espera... Onde está a minha barreira?**

** Eu é que sei! - Draco caminhou até o banheiro, Gina reparava as almofadas no chão e perto de seus pés.**

** Não acredito que tirou as almofadas!**

** Eu não tirei nada, Weasley! - Draco falou aborrecido... Definitivamente não teve aqueles pensamentos românticos com aquela mulher paranóica.**

** Elas não saíram daqui sozinhas! - Gina levantou e foi até o banheiro, Draco tirava a camisa para tomar banho, e mais uma vez ela não pôde deixar de reparar no peitoral dele.**

** Olha aqui, Weasley, eu não tirei porcaria de almofada nenhuma! Elas devem ter saído com você se mexendo tanto na cama - ele falou encarando-a.**

** E você ficou quietinho - ela falou ironicamente.**

** Elas saíram e não foi minha culpa, é isso que interessa - Draco disse e ficou parado, Gina ficou encarando-o - O que foi?**

** Nada.**

** Então será que dava pra se retirar, ou vai querer tomar banho comigo? - perguntou irritado, Gina corou e saiu falando alguma palavra ofensiva para ele.**

**Depois de Draco, foi vez de Gina usar o banheiro, como estava pronto, resolveu não esperá-la e desceu pra tomar o café da manhã. Chegando ao restaurante do hotel, sentou numa das mesas e começou a tomar seu café da manhã. Minutos depois, Draco viu mulher que no dia anterior ele tentou se aproximou, mas Gina atrapalhara, "Aquela Weasley maluca... Olha só que gata! Eu poderia ter dormido com ela, ou invés daquela esquentada!", pensou ele quase babando ao ver a mulher passar perto dele, ela o ignorou completamente.**

** Com licença, Sr. Malfoy - Draco virou-se e viu o gerente perto da mesa em que se encontrava.**

** O que deseja? - perguntou rudemente.**

** Venho avisar que hoje haverá um almoço importante aqui no hotel, o restaurante estará fechado a pedido de um dos hóspedes, então terá que almoçar na cidade - o gerente avisou.**

** Era só o que faltava... - ele resmungou.**

** Há restaurantes maravilhosos na nossa cidade, tenho certeza que apreciará - o homem falou - A propósito, senhor... Será que dava pra avisar a senhorita Weasley que ela não deve aparecer no restaurante hoje?**

** Certo, eu aviso - Draco aceitou não muito satisfeito.**

** Obrigado, com licença - o homem se retirou, deixando Draco sozinho. Foi então, que a vingança perfeita apareceu... Draco sorriu vitorioso, mostraria aquela Weasley que ninguém brinca com Draco Malfoy...**

**Cerca de quinze minutos depois, Gina apareceu no restaurante do hotel, não sentou na mesa de Draco, mas este resolveu dar uma passadinha na mesa dela, antes de ir aproveitar o hotel. Diferente do que o gerente lhe pedira, Draco falou pra Gina que naquele dia haveria um almoço especial para os hóspedes do hotel, mas como era algo descontraído, deveriam ir com roupas de banho, porque depois a piscina estaria liberada. A ruiva agradeceu o recado, confirmando sua presença no almoço. Depois disso, Draco a deixou sozinha... **

**Depois de mais uma sessão de massagem, Gina resolveu ler um pouco perto da piscina. Sentara-se numa das cadeiras e começou a ler um romance que trouxera na bagagem. De vez em quando, via alguns garçons passando com bandejas e bebidas, "Hum... Deve ser um almoço realmente especial", ela pensou. Estava perto do horário que Draco avisara-lhe que seria o lmoço, Gina então foi se arrumar.**

**Escolhera um biquíni azul, o qual a deixara realmente sensual. Vestiu uma saia curta branca que era de um tecido fino, quase transparente, e uma blusinha do mesmo tecido, que deixou sua barriga de fora. Amarrou seu cabelo, fazendo um rabo-de-cavalo alto e passou um pouco de batom. Pronto, tudo certo! Pegou uma sacolinha transparente na qual havia toalha e protetor solar para quando fosse para a piscina e resolveu descer. Encontrou Draco no corredor.**

** Pronta, Weasley? - ele perguntou.**

** Sim, e você, quando vai trocar de roupa? **

** Daqui a pouco. Vai ser um almoço bastante interessante - Draco falou.**

** Espero que seja divertido.**

** Ah, será... Eu tenho certeza! - o loiro sorriso maliciosamente para Gina.**

** Virginia Weasley? - Gina virou-se para ver quem a chamava.**

** Sra. Brown - Gina aproximou-se para cumprimentar a mulher, a qual parecia ter cerca de cinqüenta anos.**

** Como vai querida? - perguntou a mulher educadamente, Draco se sentiu desconfortável, os Brown era uma das famílias que mais odiava os Malfoys por terem ajudado Voldemort.**

** Tudo bem, e a senhora?**

** Bem também! John e eu tiramos umas férias - a mulher então reparou em Draco - Espere... Um Malfoy? Ele está com você, Virginia?**

** Não exatamen... - Gina tentou responder.**

** Francamente! Seus pais ficariam desapontados de saber que está andando com um Malfoy! **

** Olha aqui... - Draco ficou de pé, pronto pra responder a mulher, mas Gina o impediu.**

** Respeito muito a senhora, mas não vou permitir que ofenda o Draco - Malfoy olhou espantado para Gina - Os Malfoy fizeram muitas coisas erradas, mas o Draco não é como eles, se a senhora quer saber ele até participou da guerra do nosso lado!**

** Oras, como se atreve a falar assim comigo? - a mulher olhou com raiva pra Gina - Que decadência, não acredito que a família Weasley chegou a esse ponto... Relacionar-se com um Malfoy! - ela então saiu como se tivesse sido profundamente ofendida.**

** Era só o que faltava... - Gina resmungou.**

** Por que fez isso? - Draco perguntou.**

** Isso o quê?**

** Me defendeu.**

** Oras... - Gina não sabia exatamente por que fizera aquilo - Fiz o que deveria ter feito! - Malfoy a fitou, Gina estava um pouco corada, a pouco até o chamara pelo nome e ainda o defendeu - Agora, com licença!**

**Gina começou a andar, deixando Draco sozinho parado no corredor. Só então ele se tocou do que estava prestes a acontecer... Gina, que acabara de lhe defender sem motivo algum, ou seja, fizera isso sem interesses, estava pestes a passar uma grande vergonha porque ele queria se vingar! Não podia deixar aquilo acontecer, a vingança dele certamente era pior que a brincadeira que ela fez. Olhou para a direção que Gina havia tomado e não a viu. Disse um "Maldição" e correu atrás da garota. Ela estava quase chegando ao restaurante.**

** Ei, Gina - ele chamou, a ruiva virou-se, Draco a chamara pelo nome? - Espera!**

** Algum problema, Malfoy? - ela o olhou desconfiada.**

** Estava pensando... Que acha de almoçar comigo na cidade?**

** Ta gozando da minha cara, não está?**

** Não, claro que não! - Draco disse.**

** Ontem você sequer queria almoçar comigo - ela o lembrou.**

** Ontem não importa - ele tentou - Vamos, almoça comigo!**

** Olha Malfoy, não precisa ficar agradecido só porque te defendi, até porque não combina com você - Gina voltou a andar, estava agora em frente a porta do restaurante.**

** Espera - Draco tentou novamente, segurou a maçaneta da porta no mesmo instante que ela, suas mãos então se tocaram - Você não precisa entrar aqui...**

** O que está querendo esconder - Gina girou a maçaneta e entrou. O restaurante não estava muito cheio, mas havia uma grande mesa com vários homens de paletó e mulheres vestidas elegantemente. Gina sentiu-se mal, todos olharam para ela por estar quase de biquíni.**

** Mas o que é isso? - um homem mais velho, com cara de arrogante levantou-se e se aproximou de Draco e Gina - O que está fazendo aqui com essas roupas garota? **

** Perdoe-me senhor, eu... - Gina tentou se desculpar.**

** Essa é uma reunião de negócios, se algum desses idiotas - ele apontou para dentro do restaurante - Contratou uma prostituta, deixe para diverti-lo depois da reunião! - aquilo foi o fim, os olhos de Gina encheram-se de lágrimas, nunca fora tão ofendida.**

** Olha lá como fala com ela - Draco disse.**

** Eu falo como quiser, seu insolente - o homem respondeu - Leve esta garota daqui, como disse tenho que resolver negócios... Diversão, só depois! **

** Seu imbecil - Draco então deu um murro bem no nariz do homem que caiu sentado no chão, algumas pessoas vieram ajudá-lo - Isso é para você aprender a não ofendê-la! - Gina não esperou mais, saiu correndo dali, Draco a seguiu.**

** Me deixe sozinha - ela pediu.**

** Gina, espera, por favor - Draco caminhava atrás dela - Eu sinto muito!**

** Você armou isso não foi? - ele a alcançou e a segurou pelo braço, foi então que a viu chorando.**

** Eu sou um idiota, me desculpe - ele tocou seu rosto e enxugou suas lágrimas - Eu queria me vingar...**

** Se vingar? Pelo amor de Merlim, o que fiz ontem foi só uma brincadeira! Me expor desse jeito para aquelas pessoas foi maldade!**

** Desculpa, eu não deveria ter feito isso, deveria ter dado o recado certo, mas eu fiquei com raiva de você - Draco a olhou nos olhos - Eu sinto muito, de verdade! **

** Por que deveria acreditar em você?**

** Por que pela primeira vez estou sendo sincero e falando o que meu coração pede para falar - ele disse.**

** E o que seu coração quer falar?**

** Na verdade, ele quer pedir uma trégua - Draco sorriu - Pelo menos esse mês!**

** Uma trégua?**

** Sim... Sem brigas, sem ofensas - Draco estendeu a mão - Uma tentativa de amizade? - Gina o fitou, parecia avaliar a veracidade daquela proposta.**

** Eu aceito - ela segurou a mão dele. **

**N/A: Bom, gente desculpa aí, sei o que ficou horrível, mas prometo que no próximo tento fazer melhor oks: ) Desculpa tb a demora, mas o tempo tava curto, ehehehehhe! Bjus! PinkPotter : )**


	6. Um pouco de tranquilidade

**Um pouco de tranqüilidade**

**Aquela semana passou rápido e por incrível que pareça, tranqüila... A trégua sugerida por Draco estava dando certo, eles não mais se atacavam por qualquer coisa, conversavam como duas pessoas normais, e até sorriam juntos. É claro que uma briguinha ou outra aconteceu, afinal era um Malfoy e uma Weasley... Mas Gina tinha que admitir que Draco podia ser uma pessoa legal quando queria. Era sexta-feira, almoçavam juntos no restaurante do hotel.**

** Ah Gina, até quando vai ficar emburrada? - ele perguntou sorrindo do "bico" que a garota estava fazendo.**

** Até eu descontar a brincadeirinha que você fez - respondeu com um olhar mortal.**

** Você tem que admitir que foi bem refrescante - Draco gargalhou ao lembrar do que ocorrera minutos atrás.**

** Ah claro, com certeza... Pena que eu não estava querendo me refrescar de roupa e tudo - disse ironicamente.**

** Eu disse pra você pôr o biquíni - ele piscou.**

** Pensei que estivesse brincando - ela o olhou enquanto comia, então sorriu - Mas a cara que aquele senhor fez foi realmente engraçada!**

** Engraçada pra você, ele deve estar querendo matar nós dois até agora - Draco fingiu procurar alguém pelo restaurante - Acho que ele deveria estar indo para um encontro.**

** Coitado - Gina sorriu - Você estragou toda a roupa dele!**

** Ah, mas como eu ia adivinhar que ele ia passar justamente no momento em que joguei você na piscina? Temos que concordar que foi um caminho infeliz o que ele escolheu.**

** Realmente - Gina concordou, estava indo almoçar, então ao passar pela piscina para convidar Draco para almoçar com ela, o homem a carregou e a jogou na piscina de roupa.**

** Termine logo o almoço e vá trocar de roupa - ele sugeriu.**

** Ah.. Agora você pensa nisso! Devia ter pensado nisso antes de... - Gina fez uma cara estranha e Draco a olhou preocupado - Antes de... Atchin!**

** Ei, melhor ir agora, não quero que pegue um resfriado!**

** Já disse que deveria ter pensado nisso antes! Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou ficar doente - ela piscou - Hoje é sexta, dizem que é a partir de hoje que a cidade fica animada, tem lugares ótimos para visitar.**

** Você vai? - ele perguntou.**

** Sim, claro que sim... Pretendo aproveitar esse mês para me divertir, só Merlim sabe quando terei férias novamente - Gina confessou.**

** Pelo que me disse, você não é o tipo de pessoa que precise trabalhar tanto - Draco começou, ela então desviou o olhar - Por que faz isso então?**

** Eu amo meu trabalho - respondeu, apesar de ser verdade, não era a única razão.**

** Pode ser, mas eu acho que há mais que isso - seus olhares se encontraram, mas Gina nada disso - Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa, e você faz de seu trabalho um refúgio.**

** Hum... Tornou-se conhecedor da alma humana agora, Malfoy? - Gina tentou desconversar, Draco chegara a verdade sozinho, trabalhava para afastar recordações e novas possibilidades de sofrer.**

** Não da alma humana, mas talvez da sua, Weasley - ele se aproximou e sorriu.**

** Pretensioso - ela disse, fazendo-o sorrir - Atchin! - espirrou novamente.**

** Gina, vá tirar essa roupa molhada - ele aconselhou.**

** Ta, eu vou... Deixa eu terminar aqui - Gina então voltou a almoçar - Draco?**

** Sim?**

** Você vai pra cidade hoje também?**

** Vou, você me deixou animado - ele sorriu, Gina revirou os olhos.**

** Vai arranjar mais uma hoje pra sua coleção - Gina falou.**

** Não tenho culpa se elas me querem - ela deu um tapinha em seu ombro, só naquela semana Gina ficou sabendo que ele já tinha ficado com três... **

** É por isso que prefiro não me apaixonar - ela falou, mas era pra ser só pensamento.**

** Como?**

** Nada.**

** Eu ouvi o que você disse, só gostaria que me explicasse - ele pediu.**

** Melhor evitar se apaixonar, já pensou se encontro alguém assim como você?**

** Está me ofendendo?**

** Um elogio é que não é! Você já parou pra pensar quantas mulheres já enganou? Quantas podem ter chorado por sua causa? - ela perguntou, deixando-o sem resposta.**

** Até parece que eu sou o único vilão da história - ele resmungou.**

** Quê? - a ruiva não entendera.**

** Você também já pensou em quantas realmente se interessaram por mim? Quantas me viram além da minha aparência ou do meu dinheiro? - ele questionou, foi a vez dela calar-se, depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, ela falou.**

** Nunca pensei nisso - disse baixinho.**

** Tudo bem, esquece isso, ok? - ele pediu - Hoje nós vamos nos divertir muito!**

** Certo - Gina sorriu - Atchin!**

** Gin...**

** Ok, ok... Já estou indo trocar de roupa - ela levantou e saiu antes que ele pudesse reclamar novamente.**

**Gina caminhava até o seu quarto, mas encontrou uma conhecida pelo caminho, e ficou conversando por algum tempo, sua roupa já quase secara ainda em seu corpo. Os espirros ficaram mais freqüentes, e ela então voltou pra o quarto para se trocar. Tomou um banho, vestiu uma roupa seca e desceu novamente, Draco estava na área de jogos, conversando com uma mulher. Ela sorriu, e sussurrou um "Ele não tem jeito", depois foi em busca de algo para fazer, até que chegasse a hora à noite. Provavelmente sairiam as nove, tinha muito tempo até lá.**

**Encontrou novamente a conhecida de minutos atrás, e conversaram quase que a tarde toda. Estava escurecendo, logo se arrumaria para sair. Todavia, os espirros não a abandonaram, começou a sentir um pouco de frio, uma moleza no corpo. Pediu licença a mulher e foi pra o quarto. Nem fome sentia... Olhou para o relógio, sete horas; logo Draco chegaria para irem jantar e depois se arrumariam. Deitou um pouco, sentiu-se cansada, os olhos pesados. Cochilou por algum tempo, até que acordou com o barulho da porta. Seus olhos recaíram sobre o relógio novamente, oito e meia... "Ele não veio para jantarmos juntos hoje! Provavelmente conseguiu um encontro pra hoje", pensou. Draco ligou a luz e Gina reclamou baixinho.**

** Ei, o que está fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou.**

** Acabei dormindo um pouco, fiquei te esperando para jantar - confessou.**

** Desculpe, Marylin e eu acabamos de jantar - Draco retirou os sapatos e rumou para o banheiro.**

** Não tem problema - ela falou.**

** Ainda não jantou?**

** Não estou com fome - Gina sentou na cama, num momento tudo parecia rodar.**

** A gente come alguma coisa lá na cidade - Draco apareceu na porta do banheiro - Não se importa se a Marylin for conosco, se importa?**

** Claro que não - respondeu, bem lá no fundo se importava... "Pensei que ele fosse comigo, que arranjasse alguém lá, mas... Fosse apenas comigo".**

** Ela parece ser uma pessoa legal - Draco disse - Pelo menos por enquanto!**

** Estarei torcendo por você - Gina forçou um sorriso, levantou e foi procurar uma roupa, agora sua cabeça começara a doer. Depois que tomou banho, Draco voltou para o quarto.**

** Você está com uma cara terrível - disse olhando para Gina que estava novamente deitada, a roupa que usaria perto dela.**

** Vou me arrumar - ela levantou.**

** Você está bem? - perguntou desconfiado.**

** Sim, ótima - sorriu e foi até o banheiro. Não demorou muito no banho, vestiu a roupa, mas não sentiu muita vontade de se arrumar, sequer colocou um batom, quando saiu Draco terminava de calçar os sapatos, estava muito bonito e cheiroso, ela pensou.**

** Com certeza você não está bem - ele concluiu.**

** Já disse, estou ótima - ela caminhou até as sandálias que separara para aquela noite, depois de calçá-las pegou a bolsa - Vamos? - Draco a fitava, Gina estava pálida, estava bonita, mas não parecia querer sair...**

** Vamos - ele apenas concordou, deveria ser apenas impressão. Abriu a porta e quando ela ia passar, sentiu-se tonta e deu um passo para trás, Draco serviu de apoio e não a deixou cair - Você não está bem!**

** Foi só uma tontura - ela sorriu, Draco segurou seu braço e reparou o quão quente estava, então tocou sua testa.**

** Você está com febre! - falou - Eu disse pra você trocar de roupa!**

** Eu estou bem, não se preocupe!**

** Não tem como não me preocupar - falou, Gina o encarou - Afinal tenho parcela de culpa.**

** Eu disse que não devia ter feito aquilo.**

** Venha - ele fechou a porta do quarto e a levou até a cama - Fique quietinha.**

** Divirta-se! - ela disse.**

** Eu não vou mais, vou ficar aqui com você - Draco tirou uma das blusas que vestia.**

** Não precisa, você tem um encontro e...**

** Vou falar com a Marylin, volto já - ele falou - Aproveito e trago algo pra você comer, deve estar com fome.**

** Não estou.**

** Mas vai comer assim mesmo, mocinha - avisou - Está fraca, precisa se alimentar - Gina sorriu e ele correspondeu, então deixou o quarto e foi fazer o que pretendia. Desculpou-se com Marylin, depois foi até a recepção e pediu uma sopa, e se possível alguma poção para febre. O serviço de quarto entregaria o mais rápido possível. Então voltou para o quarto.**

**Gina estava deitada, cochilava; sua face levemente vermelha. Aproximou-se, tirou suas sandálias e puxou a coberta. Tocou sua face, ainda estava febril, "Me desculpe", sussurrou perto dela. Estava preocupado, se soubesse que ficaria resfriada não teria jogado-a na piscina. Sentou ao seu lado na cama, e acariciou seu rosto, então sorriu... O que aquela Weasley estava conseguindo? O fez recusar um encontro, deixar de sair para se divertir... Nenhuma mulher jamais conseguira tanto dele. Até preocupado ela o deixou. Beijou sua testa com carinho, "O que você fez comigo, hein?", ela se mexeu um pouco, mas ainda dormia, "O que quer que tenha sido, nunca deixe de fazer", sussurrou em seu ouvido novamente, apesar de novo, aqueles sentimentos eram muito bons, tinha que admitir.**

**Bateram na porta, caminhou até lá, uma sopa e uma poção, assim como pedira. Agradeceu, deu uma gorjeta à moça que trouxera e guiou o carrinho até a cama. Puxou uma cadeira e lá sentou, depois a chamou.**

** Gina - tocou seu rosto - Gina, você precisa acordar - ela abriu devagar os olhos.**

** Eu não tenho fome - ela disse.**

** Só um pouquinho - ela balançou a cabeça negativamente - Por mim! **

** Por você?**

** Sim, faz esse esforço por mim - Draco estava com uma colher cheia de sopa na mão. Ela sorriu e levantou um pouco para sentar-se na cama. Ele guiou a colher até sua boca e Gina a abriu.**

** Obrigada - ela disse, Draco também sorriu e continuou dando a sopa a ela, e apesar de não ter tomado toda, ele já estava mais tranqüilo.**

** Agora tome a poção, vai ajudá-la - ele agora pegou o frasco, numa outra colher colocou um liquido de cor esverdeada, Gina fez uma careta - Não deve ser muito boa, mas... Vai ser bom pra você!**

** Ok - ele deu o poção na boca dela, e Gina fez um careta. Tinha realmente um gosto horrível.**

** Agora deita um pouco, tenta dormir - ele afastou o carrinho com o resto da sopa. Gina fez o que ele disse, Draco puxou as cobertas e a cobriu.**

** Boa noite - ela falou.**

** Boa noite!**

** Draco... **

** Hum?**

** Obrigada - ela sorriu, aquele sorriso fora maior recompensa que ele poderia ter. **

** Não precisa agradecer - ele sentou novamente na cadeira, e a fitou, Gina fechou os olhos e não demorou a dormir. Draco passou quase a noite toda velando o sono de Gina, até que acabou dormindo também na cadeira perto da cama dela. **

**N/A: Bom... Depois de um bom tempo sem atualizar, aqui estou eu com capitulo novo: )) Espero que curtam, ficou meio meloso, mas num deu p evitar, heheheheheh! Peço desculpas pela demora e caso o cap num esteja muito bom! Agradeço a todos que votaram e leram, sempre deixo um recadinhu as pessoas q momentam, mas por falta de tempo, hj eu num pude escrever, peço desculpas... Mas agradeço por todos os comentários que deixaram! Obrigada! E naum deixem de comentar e fazer essa autora feliz! Ehehhehehehe! Bjus! PinkPotter : )**


	7. Beijos, abraços e Ciúmes?

7) Beijos, abraços e... Ciúmes?

Gina acordou bem na manhã seguinte, já não se sentia mais febril ou fraca, provavelmente estava curada do resfriado. Abriu os olhos e não conteve um sorriso ao ver Draco dormindo todo torto numa cadeira ao lado. "Coitado, será que ficou aí a noite toda?", perguntou-se. Ela sentou na cama e o fitou por algum tempo, ele parecia tão inofensivo daquele jeito, dormindo, nem parecia o Malfoy arrogante que conseguia ser quando queria.

Olhou para o relógio, eram nove horas da manhã, Gina o deixaria dormir mais, porém aquela posição deveria ser terrível, ele teria sorte se não acordasse com o corpo dolorido. Lentamente ela tocou o rosto dele, sorriu mais uma vez ao sentir sua pele, "O que está acontecendo comigo? Não, Gina... Homens são todos iguais!", tirou sua mão dele. Respirou fundo pensando no que fazer... "Você não precisa ter um caso com ele, podemos só ser amigos!".

- Draco – ela o chamou baixinho, mas ele não respondeu – Ei, Draco, acorda! – balançou seu ombro devagar, ele então pareceu despertar.

- Ai – disse ao se ajeitar na cadeira – Acho que dormi de mau jeito!

- Você não deveria ter dormido aí – Gina sorriu para ele.

- Fiquei esperando você pegar no sono, para me certificar que não ia ter nenhum problema devido à febre, acho que acabei adormecendo! – ela corou, por que ele estava fazendo aquilo?

- Sinto muito.

- Não se desculpe, eu quem preciso me desculpar por ter te jogado na piscina, mas se você tivesse me ouvido e trocado logo de roupa isso não teria acontecido! – ele lembrou.

- Tem razão, eu deveria ter seguido seu conselho – Gina falou.

- E então, sente-se melhor?

- Sim, obrigada por ter cuidado de mim – ela agradeceu sorrindo, fazendo Draco ruborizar, "Fiquei cuidando dela, mas por quê?", Draco questionou-se enquanto levantava da cadeira.

- Vou tomar um banho agora – ele disse indo até o banheiro, deixando uma Gina tão confusa quanto ele.

Aquele dia foi tranqüilo, passaram quase todo o tempo juntos, exceto quando Draco deu uma saída com Marylin à tarde e Gina teve que ficar sozinha. Contudo, marcaram de ir para uma boate na cidade juntos, às oito da noite, provavelmente lá ele arranjaria outra, pensou Gina enquanto ia para o quarto se arrumar, não sabia por que estava bufando de raiva.

Foi até suas roupas e procurou algo interessante para vestir, queria uma roupa sensual, na qual ela ficaria bonita, "Ele vai ver só, eu também posso ficar atraente... Aquele Marylinzinha sem sal nem açúcar, só porque tem 500g de silicone se acha! Homens são uns idiotas mesmo, não podem ver um corpo legalzinho, claro, a Marylin tem um corpo legalzinho, que já abanam o rabinho", dizia sozinha no quarto enquanto tirava as roupas da mala com raiva.

- Que droga! Será que eu não tenho um vestido decente – falou olhando furiosa para suas roupas na cama, Gina era o tipo de mulher que só tinha roupas "comportadas". Lembrou-se de Amy, se estivesse em Londres pediria a amiga, ela com certeza teria a roupa certa para isso.

O relógio marcava sete horas, Gina resolveu tomar o banho primeiro e depois pensar na roupa. "Por que eu estou tão furiosa?", perguntou-se enquanto entrava na banheira. "Gina, eu vou dar uma voltinha com a Marylin, mas volto a tempo de irmos para a cidade, ok?", falou tentando engrossar a voz e lembrar a de Draco. "Vai Draco, pode ir... Eu não estou nem aí para o que você faz ou deixa de fazer, até parece... Por que ele precisa se explicar? Não sou nada dele, graças a Merlim", estava conversando sozinha enquanto tomava banho, se alguém chegasse ia achar que ela estava ficando louca.

Quando terminou o banho voltou para o quarto, enxugou-se e vestiu as roupas intimas, ficando depois apenas de roupão. Precisava dar um jeito naquelas roupas. Pegou um vestido rosa, mas depois de avaliar bem o largou na cama novamente; tentou uma saia e uma blusa, mas não... De jeito nenhum, pensava. Não tinha nada para usar, pelo menos não do jeito que ela queria. Gina então pegou um vestido preto que ia até o joelho, "Vamos dar um jeito em você...", disse olhando para o vestido.

Se não podia ter o vestido que queria, faria um, claro! Era só usar a magia! Colocou o vestido, pegou sua varinha e foi até o espelho. Não era feia a roupa, era apenas comportada demais... Ela então usou um feitiço e encurtou o vestido, deixando suas pernas mais a mostra. Contornou um decote invisível com a varinha, depois disse algumas palavras, fazendo o pano extra sumir, dando lugar a um longo decote em forma de "v" destacando seu colo que apesar de não ser exagerado com o de Marylin, não conseguiu evitar a comparação, tinha um tamanho legal, pensou.

"Que desastre", disse desanimada em frente ao espelho, a mudança ficou boa, mas ela ainda achava que não era aquilo que queria. Desistiu de mudar mais alguma coisa, mas certamente assim que pudesse compraria uma roupa mais sensual. Calçou a sandália também preta, depois colocou os acessórios. Deixou os cabelos soltos, mas usou um feitiço para conseguir cachos nas pontas. "Até que não ficou tão ruim assim", disse olhando-se no espelho.

- Nossa! – alguém atrás dela falou, Gina então se virou e viu Draco fechando a porta do quarto – Você está linda! – ele parecia realmente sincero, então Gina sorriu feliz, "Ele me achou linda!".

- Obrigada – respondeu um pouco ruborizada – Já estou pronta.

- Eu não demoro, só vou tomar um banho – Draco ainda estava meio que hipnotizado pela ruiva.

- Certo – agora ela sorriu de satisfação, pelo visto conseguiu o que queria. "O que eu queria? Não, eu não queria que ele me achasse sensual! E por que fez tudo isso? Ah... Porque... Porque... Hum... Já sei, para mostrar àquela Marylinzinha que eu também posso ser atraente!", tentou se convencer com isso, apesar de Marylin ser uma mulher simpática que não fizera mal algum a ela.

Draco não demorou para se arrumar, estava elegante e muito cheiroso, "Eu adoro esse cheiro dele", ela disse a si mesma enquanto o via calçar os sapatos. Quando terminou deixaram juntos o quarto do hotel, caminhando lado a lado pareciam até namorados.

- A Marylin não vai? – Gina perguntou enquanto deixavam o saguão do hotel.

- Não – Draco respondeu – Na verdade, ela vai embora hoje, não daria tempo.

- Ah – sentiu um certo alívio ao ouvi-lo, mas é claro que isso não significava nada...

- Passei perto da boate com ela mais cedo, não fica longe daqui. Vamos de pé mesmo.

- OK – Gina concordou. Caminharam em silêncio, era uma noite bonita e agradável, a brisa dava uma sensação de frescor naquele lugar que geralmente era quente. Depois de quase dez minutos, chegaram à boate, havia pessoas chegando e outras saindo, a música alta já podia ser ouvida do lado de fora.

Parecia uma boate trouxa, as luzes coloridas e o som muito alto, quase ensurdecedor, pessoas dançavam numa pista no centro, outras ficavam em mesas conversando, e algumas estavam próximas a um bar. Draco perguntou se ela queria tomar alguma coisa, mas ela disse que ainda não, então resolveram sentar numa das mesas.

- Você vai fazer sucesso aqui hoje – Draco disse.

- QUÊ? – ela não ouvira uma palavra, então ele se aproximou e falou em seu ouvido.

- Você vai fazer sucesso aqui hoje – repetiu, com a proximidade o corpo dela estremeceu – Não está vendo quantos homens estão te olhando?

- Ah... – ela sorriu sem graça, tinha mesmo vários homens olhando para ela, mas sinceramente ela não se interessara por nenhum.

- Engraçado que eles nem respeitam, não é? – ele continuou – Bom, você entrou comigo, e se fosse minha namorada? – Gina sorriu – Ah... Ia ter briga aqui!

- Vocês homens são um poço de hormônios – Gina brincou – O que foi? – perguntou notando que Draco sorria de maneira extremamente sexy para alguém além dela, quando se virou viu a razão. Uma morena dos cabelos castanhos, sorria para ele. Dessa vez Gina não podia negar, ela tinha um corpo muito bonito – Homens! – por fim disse enquanto revirava os olhos, Draco nunca mudaria, não que ela se importasse, claro...

- Bom... Com licença, mas alguém me chama – ele disse antes de sair.

- Tchau, divirta-se! – soltou um muxoxo depois, o que ela faria ali sem ele? olhou para a pista de dança, "Você não precisa dele para se divertir"

Enquanto Draco flertava com a morena no bar da boate, Gina ia até a pista. Tocava aquelas músicas "dance" e ela começou a dançar, não demorando a alguém se aproximar. Era um homem charmoso, cabelo baixo castanho e um sorriso encantador, ele a encarava bem de perto enquanto dançava com ela. Então uma música mais lenta tocou, o homem se aproximou mais e sorriu.

- Boa noite – ele falou – Posso dançar essa música com você? – Gina viu Draco ainda conversando com a mulher, sem nem notá-la.

- Claro, sou Gina – ela disse.

- Bill – o homem passou a mão pela cintura dela e a puxou para perto de si, Gina o envolveu passando os braços pelo seu pescoço. Ele também tinha um cheiro muito bom, "Mas não é igual ao cheiro dele", disse em pensamento enquanto fechava os olhos por um momento, mas quando os abriu viu atrás de si Draco e mulher beijando-se intensamente, "Essa não, me apaixonei pelo Malfoy", concluiu ao sentir-se triste vendo aquela cena.

Continuou dançando a música com Bill tentando esquecer os outros a sua volta, o homem se afastou um pouco e a encarou sorrindo em seguida. Ele então se inclinou para beijá-la, Gina permitiu o contato entre eles. Bill aprofundou o beijo e começou a passar a mão pelas costas de Gina, ela então se afastou.

- Você é muito linda – ele disse e voltou a dançar, Gina não respondeu. Aquele homem só estava com ela pela sua aparência, lembrou-se de Draco... "Quantas me viram além da minha aparência ou do meu dinheiro?", será que existiam pessoas que não ligavam apenas para isso?

Enquanto dançava, alguém a observava. "Mas o que aquele cara pensa que ta fazendo?", Draco se perguntou quando viu o homem convidar Gina para dançar. "Não acredito que ela vai aceitar!", não conseguia tirar os olhos do casal na pista.

- Ei, eu estou aqui – a morena falou.

- Ah sim, desculpe – Draco desviou o olhar e encarou a morena, estava com uma mulher linda em sua frente, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos da outra, "Droga, mas que diabos está acontecendo comigo?", perguntou-se se controlando para não olhar novamente para Gina.

- Vem cá, vem – a mulher passou a mão pelo pescoço dele e o beijou, Draco involuntariamente a abraçou, mas não estava conseguindo parar de pensar em Gina dançando com alguém na pista de dança.

- Desculpe – disse ao terminar o beijo, não dava para continuar, ele queria outra... Mas não apenas para beijar ou transar, ele queria protegê-la, ficar ao lado dela, cuidar quando estivesse doente... Estava apaixonado, não podia mais negar. Mas quando olhou para a pista de dança, viu Gina beijando o outro, e pela primeira vez sentiu a tristeza de ver quem você gosta com outro alguém. E tinha que ser sincero consigo mesmo, aquilo realmente doía.

Ficou algum tempo parado que nem um bobo olhando Gina dançar, pois o beijo não fora muito longo. Por que ela ficou com aquele homem? "Por que ela é livre... Mas será que eu não signifiquei nada para ela?", continuaria com aqueles questionamentos se não visse Gina tentando se afastar do homem.

A principio estava até sendo bom dançar com Bill, mas ele começou a passar a mão aonde não devia e Gina não gostou nem um pouco da ousadia dele. Quando tentou se afastar, ele a segurou firme e tentou beijá-la mais uma vez, mas ela o repeliu. O homem parecia que queria beijá-la a força, e por ser mais fraca, Bill estava quase conseguindo se alguém não o tivesse puxado e dado um murro bem no nariz dele.

- Isso é pela ousadia – Draco disse enquanto olhava o homem caído – Que tipo de homem força um beijo numa mulher? – disse com desprezo, apesar de todos os defeitos, Draco jamais faria uma coisa dessas, para ele a mulher deveria querer tanto quanto o homem.

- Draco – Gina o olhou confusa, ele não estava aos beijos com a morena?

- E você vem comigo! – ele a segurou pelo braço e a tirou da boate, parecia furioso, caminhavam rapidamente de volta para o hotel – Deveria escolher melhor suas companhias, Weasley!

- Eu não tenho bola de cristal, como ia adivinhar que aquele homem seria capaz de gesto assim? – ela falou quase correndo tentando acompanhá-lo, por que Draco estava tão nervoso?

- Então não deveria ter vindo com essa roupa – ele falou.

- Agora o problema é minha roupa!

- Claro, se quer se vestir assim e não ser alvo de homens como aquele deveria ter arranjado um namorado antes de ir naquela boate – chegaram num tempo recorde, Draco pegou as chaves e rumou para o quarto, Gina o acompanhou.

- E desde quando um namorado é um escudo?

- Namorado não é um escudo, Weasley, mas poderia lhe proteger desse tipo de gente – falou abrindo porta e entrando, quando Gina passou, ele bateu com violência a porta.

- Eu não preciso de proteção! – ela falou mais alto.

- Não foi o que pareceu!

- Eu tinha tudo sobre controle, você que se intrometeu – Gina tirou as sandálias.

- Ah claro... Tudo sobre controle, aquele homem tava quase te beijando – ele também levantou a voz.

- Eu só queria saber por que está tão irritado! – ela se aproximou – Cadê sua morena do corpo perfeito e vestido quase inexistente? Você também estava aos beijos com ela! Por que não ficou lá com ela ao invés de aqui brigando comigo?

- PORQUE EU ME IMPORTO COM VOCÊ, TÁ BOM? – gritou, será que ela não entendia que estava fazendo tudo aquilo por ela – Porque quando eu ti beijando aquele cara desejei ser ele, e então o vejo estragando a chance que você deu a ele e não me deu!

- Draco... – Gina não sabia o que dizer, será que ele está dizendo que...

- Eu estou apaixonado por você, está bem! Feliz agora? – falou sentando na cama, para ele Gina era a mulher que nunca poderia ter. Ela sentou ao seu lado na cama sem dizer uma palavra, Draco então a encarou e Gina deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Se... Se eu disser que senti a mesma coisa quando vi você beijando aquela mulher você acreditaria? – ela perguntou, Draco ficou sem fala – Se eu te disser que me vesti assim para que você me achasse atraente e não tivesse olhos para outra mulher, você me perdoaria por ter brigado com você?

**N/A: **Cap novo aí p vcs... Num ta lá essas coisas td naum, espero que vcs curtam! Eu n pretendia terminar ai... hehehehhehe, eu tinha escrito mais coisa, mas... Achei que seria melhor deixar p próximo cap, hehehehhe, p deixar vcs um pokinhu curiosos ; ))

**N/A 2: Agradecimentos especiais à:**

**Mademoiselle Malfoy: **Fico feliz que esteja curtindo minha fic e tenha gostado da ideia: )) hehehhe! Até que num demorei muito p atualizar, neh! Espero que curta o cap novo! Brigada pelo comentário! Bjus!

**Jullia Malfoy:** É todas as minhas fics estão lá na floreios, nem todas eu posto aqui, ehhehehehe, mas que bom q encontrou essa aqui e que está acompanhando-a! brigada pelo seu comentário, espero que o cap novo tenha ficado legalz... Ah... Vc tem certeza que gosta das minhas DG! Ahuahauahuha, eu acho que sou um fracasso c elas, as brigas são terríveis p fazer... ¬¬ Prefiro escrever HH: )) Beijus!

**Lali Malfoy: **Ah... Eu sei cm eh isso, a gente fica esperando atualizações e as vezes vc até esquece a fic, neh: ) Mas eu tow tentando não demorar muito, se demoro de vez em qd, é pq o tempo fica curto, devido aos estudos! Mas agora eu tow atualizando c mais freqüência, n desanime, viu! Continue lendo! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

**Ronnie Weezhy: **Aqui o cap novo, num demoro muito n, neh: ))) Bom... Espero que vc goste! Brigada pelo comentário! Bjus!

**Telmie: **Ahhh... Eu adoreiii vc ter comentado em cada capitulo, muito obrigada, fiqueiii muitoo feliz em saber que vc esta curtindo a fic! Eu até que num demorei muito, cap novo ta aqui, e o proximo provavelmente daqui a quinze dias, se td der certo, oks! Mais uma vez obrigada pelos comentários! Bjuss!

**N/A 3: **Bom... Então até o próximo cap, oks! Brigada aqueles que lêem e comentam! Beijaummm! PinkPotter : )


	8. Nossa Gostosa Loucura

**8) Nossa gostosa loucura**

**- Eu estou apaixonado por você, está bem! Feliz agora? – falou sentando na cama, para ele Gina era a mulher que nunca poderia ter. Ela sentou ao seu lado na cama sem dizer uma palavra, Draco então a encarou e Gina deu um pequeno sorriso.**

**- Se... Se eu disser que senti a mesma coisa quando vi você beijando aquela mulher você acreditaria? – ela perguntou, Draco ficou sem fala – Se eu te disser que me vesti assim para que você me achasse atraente e não tivesse olhos para outra mulher, você me perdoaria por ter brigado com você?**

**Draco não respondeu com palavras, tocou o rosto dela com carinho e o acariciou, fazendo-a fechar os olhos, depois se aproximou lentamente, fazendo-a sentir sua respiração em seu rosto, então beijou sua bochecha esquerda, depois a direita... Beijou o queixo e a ponta do nariz, depois lhe beijou a testa carinhosamente. Gina abriu os olhos e o viu com um sorriso hesitante nos lábios, como se ele não pudesse acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.**

**- É real, por incrível que pareça uma Weasley está aqui esperando ansiosamente um beijo de um Malfoy – ela disse e ele sorriu mais uma vez.**

**- Você está mesmo esperando um beijo meu? – perguntou timidamente, e Gina não podia acreditar que aquele era o Draco Malfoy que ela conhecia. Ela então segurou a mão dele que não estava em seu rosto enquanto balançava a cabeça positivamente – Eu acho que não devo fazê-la esperar mais, não é?**

**E antes que ela pudesse responder ele encostou os lábios nos dela, beijando-a ternamente. Draco tocou sua língua nos lábios dela e ela os abriu, permitindo que ele aprofundasse aquele beijo que estava dando sensações maravilhosas em ambos. Ele começou a deitá-la na cama, mas sem finalizar o beijo e ela o abraçou fazendo o corpo dele encostar-se ao seu. Quando parou de beijá-la a fitou por alguns instantes.**

**- Isso é loucura, não é mesmo? – ela perguntou num sussurro.**

**- A melhor da minha vida, então – Draco aproximou sua boca do ouvido dela e depois de dizer aquilo mordeu de leve a orelha dela, fazendo-a estremecer – A nossa gostosa loucura, Gina... Tem certeza que quer continuar nela?**

**Gina respondeu beijando-o intensamente, e Draco entendeu que ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele... Enquanto a beijava, dezenas de pensamentos passeavam em sua mente, afinal se deu conta de que estava apaixonado por ela instantes atrás, aquilo não seria apenas uma transa, seria? Não, seria a primeira vez que faria amor, que o sexo teria algum sentimento, mesmo que este ainda fosse apenas paixão... **

**Pararam o beijo novamente e mais uma vez olhavam-se timidamente, Draco então começou a beijá-la no pescoço, descendo até seu colo que por causa do vestido estava parcialmente amostra. Gina soltava uns gemidos abafados, enquanto sentia os lábios dele em sua pele. As mãos dele foram em direção as coxas dela, fazendo seu vestido suspender; ele se voltou para ela novamente e a olhou, Gina tirou a camisa dele, e mudou de posição, ficando agora por cima, foi sua vez de beijar-se o peitoral, e arrancar alguns gemidos dele. **

**Ainda por cima dele, ela sentiu as mãos de Draco percorrerem suas costas e abrir lentamente o seu vestido, ele desceu as alças do vestido dela e observou aquela linda mulher à sua frente, enquanto Gina corava. Deu um pequeno sorriso ao notar o constrangimento dela, então trocaram mais uma vez de posição, com ele por cima.**

**- Eu já te disse que você é linda? – perguntou tentando deixá-la mais relaxada.**

**- Antes de sairmos hoje – Gina sorriu ainda corada.**

**- Eu me enganei – Draco deu um sorriso maroto e se aproximou da orelha dela, descobrira ali um ponto fraco – Você é perfeita – sussurrou e a fez estremecer. Gina ficou ainda mais vermelha. **

**Draco riu e a beijou, cada beijo era mais intenso que o anterior, como se o desejo entre eles aumentasse a todo instante. Ele terminou de tirar-lhe o vestido, depois se despiu também. Seus corpos se uniram e juntos eles se movimentavam numa sincronia perfeita, o ritmo foi aumentando gradativamente até que chegaram ao clímax da relação, e ela soltou um gemido baixo no ouvido dele. **

**Draco repousou sua cabeça entre os seios dela e Gina começou a passar a mão em seus cabelos, num gesto de carinho que ele jamais recebera de ninguém. Ele sorriu, tinha uma sensação estranha, mas maravilhosa dentro de si e queria mantê-la. Não falaram nada naquele momento, não era preciso... Então adormeceram juntos...**

**Na manhã seguinte, ao abrir os olhos e vê-la ao seu lado constatou que nada fora um sonho, realmente haviam feito amor naquela noite. Admirou a face dela, depois a tocou com carinho. Deu um sorriso ao lembrar do que acontecera... Malfoy apaixonado por uma Weasley! Era algo improvável e certamente uma ironia do destino que ele jamais pensou que fosse acontecer. **

**Contudo, não se arrependia... Nada, nenhum momento daquela noite perfeita com ela havia algo para se arrepender. Fora perfeito, pensou ele. Decidiu não acordá-la naquele momento, então levantou, vestiu-se e foi providenciar o café da manhã, deixando-a ali, mas não sem antes beijar-lhe a testa. Disse baixinho um "Eu não demoro", e saiu. **

**Gina acordou quase dez minutos depois, mas a sensação dela não foi a mesma, já que encontrou a cama vazia. Um medo tomou seu coração, ele não teria feito uma coisa dessas teria! Ela não era mais uma para a coleção dele, era? Aquela sensação de sentir-se usada, de ser apenas um objeto voltou, resistiu por tanto tempo correr o risco de passar por isso novamente, e quando finalmente tem coragem para começar um novo relacionamento, ele faz a mesma coisa?**

**Levantou completamente atordoada, enrolou-se nas cobertas, mas não tinha idéia do que fazer, para onde ir... Só sabia que não queria ficar mais ali, com alguém como ele que se aproveitou de seus sentimentos. "Todos os homens são iguais... E eu sou uma idiota por acreditar neles!", disse baixinho enquanto tentava não chorar, mas foi inútil... Era como se pudesse reviver o passado, como se pudesse ouvir as palavras duras do outro anos atrás... Será que Draco também jogaria coisas terríveis na cara dela?**

_**Flashback**_

_**Estava feliz, mal podia acreditar que em uma semana seria uma mulher casada. Tinha o emprego perfeito e logo o marido perfeito... Sim, Jake Colin era o homem mais incrível que já conhecera, e Gina sentia-se sortuda por tê-lo encontrado. Queria que tudo fosse maravilhoso, teria uma lua-de-mel no Havaí, na qual aconteceria sua primeira noite de amor... E seria com o homem que amava. **_

_**No seu apartamento, terminava de jantar quando a campainha tocou. Foi até a porta, era Jack... Tinha uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos, e um sorriso nos lábios... Gina não lembrou muito o que aconteceu, mas aquela garrafa transformou-se em três e ela acabou ficando bêbada... Teve sua primeira vez com o homem que ama, mas sequer se lembrava, acordou sozinha em sua cama no dia seguinte. Aquilo foi só o começo de sua decepção...**_

_**Era a semana de seu casamento e Jack a evitava, como se depois de conseguir transar com ela tivesse perdido o interesse. Ela percebia aquilo, mas não queria acreditar, não podia acreditar... Precisava conversar com ele, então foi ao apartamento de Jack, na véspera de seu casamento... Tinha as chaves, então não precisou bater... O encontrou no quarto transando com outra mulher... Sua respiração ficou rápida, era como se estivesse tendo o pior pesadelo de sua vida. **_

_**Não soube de onde tirou forças para sair daquele lugar, ainda sentiu a mão dele puxar-lhe o braço, mas o empurrou com raiva, fazendo-o cair no sofá da sala, algumas lágrimas rolavam em sua face, como ele poderia ter feito aquilo com ela? **_

**_- Você pensou o quê? – ele perguntou levantando-se, Gina não ia falar nada, mas ao ouvir aquilo sua raiva triplicou – Que eu me manteria casto todo esse tempo? Esperando a senhorita ficar pronta?_**

**_- Você é o pior tipo de homem que já conheci – ela falou cerrando os dentes._**

**_- Você pareceu gostar, principalmente quando transou comigo – ele falou com desdém – O que foi? Não gostou de como foi sua primeira vez, minha querida noiva? _**

**_- Nunca mais me procure – ela arrancou o anel do dedo e jogou na cara dele._**

**_- Sinceramente? Você me fez um grande favor... – Gina não podia acreditar naquelas palavras – Eu já estava imaginando me casar com uma mulher que é tão ruim na cama. Com certeza ficaria com prejuízo, já que teria que arranjar muitas aman... – ele não terminou de falar, porque Gina jogou um vaso nele, mas ele conseguiu se esquivar._**

_**Ele continuou falando mais coisas terríveis, mas ela não ficou lá para ouvir, desaparatou daquele lugar, aparecendo em frente ao apartamento de Hermione, era sua melhor, precisava dela agora... Bateu e como ela imaginou a amiga a fez entrar e a acalmou...**_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

**Tentava sempre não pensar naquilo, mas foi inevitável imaginar que poderia acontecer novamente, que Draco poderia ter se aproveitado apenas para transar, que poderia ter fingido todo o tempo, que só fora carinhoso por interesse, e que assim que a visse despejaria coisas horríveis dizendo o quanto foi tediosa a noite passada. Queria sair dali, levantou da cama ainda enrolada nas cobertas, com os olhos vermelhos e o rosto molhado de lágrimas, já ia abrir a porta, quando esta foi aberta por outra pessoa.**

**- Gina – Draco exclamou assustado ao vê-la daquele jeito, como se tivesse acontecido algo terrível.**

**- Vá embora – ela quase gritou, afastando-se dele, sequer notara que Draco vinha puxando alguma coisa.**

**- Mas o que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupado aproximando-se – Meu amor, o que houve? – Gina parou um pouco de chorar, por que ele continuava fingindo?**

**- Por que está fazendo isso comigo? – perguntou.**

**- Fazendo o quê? – ele estava completamente confuso – Eu só fui buscar o seu café da manhã – explicou puxando totalmente o carrinho que ainda estava parcialmente do lado de fora, nele estava um café da manhã maravilhoso.**

**- Você... Você... – ela não conseguia falar, será mesmo que Draco não se aproveitar dela? Sem mais forças, sentiu as pernas cederem, sentando no chão. **

**- Shh – Draco se aproximou dela, sentando-se ao seu lado e a abraçando – Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.**

**- Eu pensei que você tinha se aproveitado de mim, que você só queria uma transa – ela parou para um suspiro pesado – Pensei que ia começar a falar que eu tinha sido a pior coisa da sua vida e...**

**- Você só pode estar brincando, não é? Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, Gina... Eu não me aproveitei de você, só aconteceu porque ambos queríamos – ele enxugou as lágrimas dela – Pela primeira vez eu senti como se tudo tivesse um sentido, foi a primeira vez que transei com alguém que gosto, que me importo... E eu te garanto que não há nada melhor que isso!**

**- Oh Draco – ela o abraçou forte – Me desculpe, eu pensei que você seria igual a ele...**

**- Eu sabia que alguém havia te magoado muito – ele falou tristemente, imaginando o que Gina deve ter passado.**

**- Meu noivo – ela disse.**

**- Noivo? – ele viu seus olhos brilharem – Olha, se não quiser falar sobre isso agora...**

**- Estávamos há uma semana do nosso casamento, eu ainda era virgem... Ele me embebedou e sequer lembro da minha primeira vez... Eu percebi que ele estava diferente, então fui conversar com ele, na véspera do meu casamento... O encontrei com outra, ele me disse coisas horríveis...**

**- Esse deve ser o cara mais burro deste mundo – Draco falou fazendo-a dar um pequeno sorriso – Ter uma mulher como você e fazer uma coisa dessas!**

**- Obrigada – ela o abraçou novamente – Eu passei dois anos da minha vida fugindo dos homens, você foi o primeiro depois que aconteceu... Se fosse igual a ele... Não sei como ficaria!**

**- Eu não sou ele, Gina... Eu não vou fazer nada pra te magoar, ok? – falou acariciando seu rosto, ela confirmou com a cabeça – Fico feliz de ter sido o escolhido!**

**- Eu também – Gina falou – Muito feliz – ela completou beijando-o em seguida, não tinha palavras pra aquele momento, saber que podia confiar nele era maravilhoso...**

**- Você me deu um grande susto mocinha – ele falou tentando animá-la.**

**- Desculpe – ela deu um pequeno sorriso.**

**- Só desculpo se você tomar café da manhã comigo? – Draco piscou, levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ela.**

**- Claro, estou morrendo de fome – ela falou ficando de pé.**

**- Não é pra menos, não é? – ele beijou o pescoço dela provocando-a – Tirou todas as minhas forças essa noite!**

**- Bobo – ela deu um tapa no ombro dele.**

**- Linda! – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer.**

**- Não me provoque, Sr. Malfoy! Depois diga que sou a única culpada por estar sem forças! – ela alertou.**

**- Que acha de um banho de piscina mais tarde? – ele sugeriu.**

**- Se eu não for jogada nela contra minha vontade – Gina sorriu.**

**- Não, nunca mais faço isso – Draco disse – Não quero te ver doente novamente, apesar de você ter tido 50 da culpa, se tivesse...**

**- Trocado de roupa como eu mandei – ela o imitou, fazendo-o sorrir – Eu já ouvi isso mil vezes!**

**- Talvez assim a senhorita Weasley aprenda.**

**- Ok, ok... Não vamos mais falar sobre isso, não é mesmo? – ela falou.**

**- Gostou do café da manhã especial?**

**- Amei, obrigada – ela disse sorrindo. **

**- Não precisa agradecer... Talvez apenas me dar uns beijinhos.**

**- Justo – ela terminou de comer e se aproximou dele, depois deu vários beijinhos no rosto dele.**

**- Ei, eu quero mais – ele protestou.**

**- Você disse uns beijinhos...**

**- Hum... Então eu mudo meu preço, eu quero alguns beijões, que acha? – ele levantou também, abraçando-a pela cintura.**

**- Acho ainda melhor – ela o beijou nos lábios intensamente, começou a empurrá-lo em direção a cama, depois o jogou nela – Como eu sou boazinha, eu vou dar um bônus, afinal as flores também estavam lindas – disse olhando para o jarro de flores sobre o carrinho do café da manhã.**

**- Vai tirar minhas forças de novo, é? – perguntou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.**

**- Depois você recupera de novo – ela deitou por cima dele, beijando-o intensamente... Fizeram amor mais uma vez naquele dia...**

**_N/A:_ ¬¬ Antes de tudo eu peço desculpas pelo cap... Ficou terrível eu sei, mas eu tive um bloqueio imaginativo essa semana, o cap n queria sair de jeito nenhum, demorei mais q o normal p fazê-lo... E acabou saindo isso! A parte da NC ficou ruim, sorry... Mas sou péssima em escrever NCs... Eu quis colocar logo o que aconteceu c a Gina que a traumatizou, espero que n tenha ficado confuso, ehhehehehe:D Sei q o cap num ta muito legalz, mas espero que curtam, tentarei fazer o proximo melhor, oks! Desculpemmm:D**

**Tenho outro aviso... Geralmente eu atualizo a fic de quinze em quinze dias, então a próxima atualização seria dia 07/01/06, mas Pink vai tirar umas férias e semana que vem não vai atualizar nada... Então no dia 07, será atualização de outras fics, p só no dia 14 eu atualizar essa, oks? Desculpem, sei que vai demorar, mas eu preciso de uns dias de folga tb, neh:D Alem disso, eu vou tentar participar de dois "Challenges HH" um de shortfics e outro de songfics, então vou usar a próxima semana apenas p essa short e essa song (Pink já ta queimando neurônios e até agora num conseguiu pensar em nd que preste : (( Mas ela vai conseguir alguma coisa, hehheehehheh), ou seja, minha folga n será bem uma folga, ehehehehhe! Bom... Peço a compreensão de vcs, brigada! Pink também deseja a todos vcs um Feliz Natal! E como naum terá atualizações no Ano Novo, também desejo um Feliz Ano Novo p vcs! Tudo de bommmmm! **

_**N/A 2: Agradecimentos especiais à:**_

**_Jullia Malfoy_****: heheheh, desculpa ter parado naquela parte, mas tinha que fazer um suspense :D Que bom que ta curtindo a fic! E realmente é complicado fazer brigas, pq minhas fics HH quase nunca têm brigas, pelo menos naum estilo DG... :D E como a maioria de minhas fics são HH, eu já adquirir um certo jeito de escrever... hehehehehhehe:D Esse Draco fofo depois de ter se apaixonado pela Gina, geralmente é o meu Harry em quase todas as fics, apaixonado ou n pela Mione, ahuahauahuaha... :D Imagine o trabalho que dá escrever Dracos esnobes e frios:D Mas a gente dá um jeito... Bom, já escrevi demais, neh! Brigada pelo seu comentário! Grande bju!**

**_Carolilina Malfoy_****: Que bom que ta curtindo a fic:D Bom... Eu tinha não podia mudar logo o jeito dele (ser galinha e talz, heheheheh), principalmente por esse cap, pq assim a Gina n ia pensar na possibilidade dele só ter se aproveitado dela... :D A parte da vingança eu fiz pq Draco prometeu se vingar dela, e como ele era uma pessoa maldosa, a "brincadeira" dele foi muito terrível, eheheheh:D Bom... Espero que curta esse cap novo! Brigada pelo comentário! Bjus!**

**_Milinha_****: Oi, td bem comigo sim e c vc:D Fico feliz que esteja curtindo a fic, que bom que já esta acompanhando, mesmo ela n estando terminada:D Eu entendi o que vc disse sim... Eu acho que nem que eu quisesse eu ia conseguir colocar briga o tempo todo, pq minha criatividade p brigas é limitadíssima, por isso que suei p caramba nos primeiros caps, hehehehe, p finalmente chegar onde eu tenho mais "experiência" que é a parte dos romances... :D Espero que goste do cap novo, apesar dele ta meio fraquinho! Brigada pelo comentário! Bjus!**

**_Princesa Chi_****: hauhauahuaa, desculpa... Mas eu tive que parar ali:D Queria deixar um "suspense", apesar desse cap novo n ter ficado como eu queria ¬¬ Mas ainda assim espero q vc curta! Demorei um pouquinho, mas ta aqui a continuaçao! Brigada pelo comentário! Bjus!**

**_Lou Malfoy_****: Que bom q curtiu o outro cap... :D esse num ta muito legalz naum, eu tentei fazer uma NC, mas num saiu boa Pink num sabe escrever NC, sorry. Hum... Quantos caps a fic vai ter! Eu tinha pensado em 12, mas eu num sei mais, pq qd eu fui escrevendo os caps, eles deixaram de seguir o roteiro que fiz p a fic! Ai eu nem sei mais como serão os próximos caps, eheheheheheh! Vamos ver ai o que vai acontecer, neh:D Pink espera que consiga fazer algo legalz. Brigada pelo seu comentário! Grande bju!**

**_N/A 3: _Cap novo postado, espero q curtam! Desculpem qualquer coisa, oks! Boas festas p todos vcs! Brigada a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram! Grande bju! PinkPotter : )**


	9. Um chance para ser feliz

9) Uma chance para ser feliz

Enquanto terminava de ajeitar os cabelos, Draco tomava banho. Iriam almoçar num restaurante da cidade, que ele descobrira alguns dias atrás. Flashes de todos os momentos maravilhosos da noite passada passeavam em sua mente, tinha um sorriso imenso nos lábios e mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Era como se fosse um sonho, primeiro porque finalmente parecia ter encontrado um homem maravilhoso, e depois por aquele homem ser justamente Draco Malfoy, alguém que nunca passara pela sua cabeça ser possível de se apaixonar.

Lembrava que Draco mesmo não tendo se tornado um comensal, continuava tão arrogante quanto nos tempos da escola, até alguns dias atrás ainda era assim... Mal podia acreditar que por dentro daquele ser boçal e frio havia um homem carinhoso e gentil, que conseguiu romper todas as barreiras que ela criara em torno de si, a fim de evitar gostar de um outro homem novamente e correr o risco de se magoar.

Tivera sorte por ter se apaixonado por Draco, e ele corresponder seu sentimento. Não saberia lidar com outra decepção logo quando resolvera dar uma chance a alguém. Respirou fundo e mirou seu reflexo no espelho, involuntariamente cogitou a possibilidade de seu romance com Draco dar certo e um dia ter que apresentá-lo à sua família... Seria um dia realmente difícil, estaria ele disposto a enfrentar todos? "Melhor não sonhar tão alto... Talvez seja apenas um namoro bobo, e assim que o mês terminar nos separemos e tudo não será mais que uma simples lembrança boa!", ela pensou.

- Mil galeões por seus pensamentos! – Draco aproximou-se dela e beijou-lhe a nuca, Gina sorriu ainda mirando o espelho.

- Pagaria tanto por um simples pensamento? – perguntou a ruiva virando-se, Draco tinha a toalha amarrada na cintura, e algumas gotas de água sobre pele.

- Como imagino que estava neles...

- Convencido!

- Então acho que pagaria sim, só pra saber o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha – ele repousou as mãos na cintura dela, enquanto Gina enlaçou seu pescoço.

- Não pensava em nada importante – disse Gina.

- Conte-me, então – ele beijou seu pescoço, fazendo-a fechar os olhos.

- Estava só imaginando possíveis fins para o que aconteceu conosco – ele a encarou.

- E como são os possíveis fins?

- Poderemos passar um mês incrível aqui, mas quando voltarmos nos separar e tudo que restará em cada um de nós serão apenas boas recordações! – Gina falou.

- Não gostei muito dessa opção, até porque se esse mês for tão incrível quanto imagino que será não vou querer me separar de você! – ela sorriu, depois lhe beijou os lábios demoradamente – Qual o outro possível fim?

- Darmos certo e voltarmos para Londres namorando – ela corou um pouco, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Sabia que gostaria mais da segunda opção! – ele beijou a testa dela – Eu quero muito que tudo dê certo entre nós Gina. Sinto que posso desenvolver sentimentos mais fortes por você, e quero realmente senti-los, só porque seria com você!

- Draco... – ela não sabia o que dizer.

- Só peço que me permita sentir isso, Gina, e se for tão intenso quanto imagino que possa ser... Eu farei o possível para nunca te magoar! – ela podia ver nos olhos dele que estava sendo sincero. Nunca em todos os anos de namoro e no tempo que esteve noiva, o outro fora tão gentil assim, era como se pela primeira vez estivesse perto de ser amada de verdade.

- E eu farei o possível para corresponder a você como merece e te fazer feliz! – ela disse. Draco levou uma mão ao rosto dela e o tocou com carinho, Gina fechou os olhos para sentir aquele toque. Aproximou lentamente seu rosto do dela, até que começaram um beijo que foi ficando cada vez mais intenso. O almoço teve que ser adiado, pelo menos por algumas horas...

A tarde não demorou a passar, já que foram almoçar quase às três horas. Como era domingo, mais uma vez voltariam à cidade para jantar, depois iriam à boate. Estavam novamente no quarto do hotel, dessa vez Draco tomou banho primeiro, e quando saiu do banheiro, Gina escolhia a roupa que usaria naquela noite.

- Não é porque está namorando que vai usar roupas como a de ontem, viu? – ele disse fazendo-a sorrir.

- Você disse que poderia usar se tivesse um namorado para me defender dos possíveis engraçadinhos que aparecessem! – Gina o lembrou.

- O que acontece, meu amor... – Draco a abraçou por trás, e beijou-lhe a nuca – É que não quero ninguém vendo o que só eu posso ver!

- Do jeito que está falando até parece que vou sair nua!

- Com aquele vestido minúsculo de ontem não faltava muito para isso! – ela soltou-se dele, e o encarou.

- Não exagere! – protestou – Não era tão curto assim! Além disso, o vestido daquela morena deveria ser muito menor que o meu!

- Mas eu não me importo com ela, me importo com você! – Gina sorriu – Eu já sei que você é linda e sexy, os outros não precisam saber, senão vão querer te tomar de mim!

- Bobinho – ela se aproximou e o abraçou – Ninguém aqui dessa ilha conseguiria isso! – então o beijou nos lábios.

- Ainda assim prefiro que não use vestidos parecidos com aquele! – Draco disse, fazendo-a sorrir... Se ele soubesse que ela não _tinha_ nenhum vestido como aquele, e que tudo não fora uma tentativa inconsciente de fazê-lo notá-la.

- Justo agora que comprei diversos parecidos! – ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Então daremos um jeito de esticá-los! – Gina gargalhou, ele parecia estar falando sério.

- Estou brincando, não tenho outro parecido com aquele! – a expressão dele ficou mais tranqüila – Vou usar este, o que acha? – sobre a cama havia um vestido azul-marinho, tomara que caia que deveria ficar um pouco acima dos joelhos.

- Onde está o casaco?

- Casaco? Amor, estamos numa ilha tropical! Acessórios do nosso clima temperado não são necessários! – Gina disse sorrindo.

- Cachecol? – tentou Draco, em sua opinião, Gina ficaria muito "amostra" com aquela roupa.

- Eu vou tomar banho, ok? – ela se afastou sorrindo – Não esqueça, eu tenho você para me proteger e sou só sua!

- Precisaremos trabalhar minha confiança! – ele disse, Gina lhe sorriu.

- Pode deixar – ela beijou-lhe levemente os lábios, Draco tentou abraçá-la pela cintura, mas ela se afastou – Nem pensar! Perdemos o horário do almoço, não vamos fazer o mesmo com o jantar!

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas" – ela caminhou até o banheiro, antes de entrar o olhou e sorriu maroto – Será uma noite muito longa, meu amor! – piscou para ele, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Nem fui para a cidade e já quero voltar – ele disse, Gina apenas sorriu, depois "soltou" um beijo para ele, e entrou no banheiro.

Se depois que dera uma "trégua" com Draco a semana fora tranqüila, ao namorá-lo os dias tornaram-se tão maravilhosos, que sequer sentiam o tempo passar. Faziam várias atividades juntos no hotel, saiam para almoçar e jantar na cidade, e quase todas as noites caminhavam na praia sob a luz da lua... E era exatamente isso que iriam fazer naquele momento, deixaram o quarto de mãos dadas e rumaram para a entrada do hotel, passando pela recepção.

- Senhorita Weasley! – uma voz a chamou, o que fez Gina parar e olhar para a recepção, era o gerente, Joseph René – Ia agora mesmo procurá-la.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Gina perguntou preocupada, Draco ficou calado ao lado dela, ainda estavam de mãos dadas.

- Tenho uma ótima notícia para a senhorita! – o homem sorria satisfeito – Finalmente o quarto foi desocupado, como fizera a reserva, achei que gostaria de saber o quanto antes!

- Reserva? Quarto? Não estou entendo, senhor René! – a ruiva parecia confusa.

- Não lembra de quando chegou aqui? Não queria dividir o quarto com o senhor Malfoy, mas estávamos lotados! Pediu que reservasse o primeiro quarto que ficasse vago – ele disse, Gina e Draco fizeram aquela expressão de que finalmente haviam entendido.

- Lembrei sim – Gina sorriu.

- Então quando pretende mudar de quarto? – Draco a olhou... Ela tinha muitos motivos para querer trocar de quarto dias atrás...

- Não, obrigada! – ela respondeu.

- Como?

- Desculpe-me, senhor René, mas não desejo mais mudar de quarto – o gerente parecia incrédulo, Draco sorriu feliz – Sinto tê-lo incomodado em vão, mas tenho motivos o suficiente para não querer sair de onde estou.

- Tem certeza? – René perguntou.

- Sim, obrigada por tudo, mas não posso aceitar – Gina olhou para Draco e sorriu.

- Como queira, senhorita! – educadamente René começou a se afastar – Tenham uma boa noite!

- Você também – Draco respondeu. O gerente olhou desconfiado para o rapaz, provavelmente as grosserias iniciais de Draco deixaram uma péssima impressão.

Deixaram o hotel, podiam sentir a brisa em seus rostos. Quando chegaram perto da praia, tiraram as sandálias, e se aproximaram das ondas, caminhando na areia molhada, sentindo de vez em quando a água tocar seus pés. Draco tinha o braço envolta dela, e Gina o abraçava pela cintura.

- Tem certeza de que não queria mudar de quarto? – ele perguntou enquanto passeavam, o céu estava cheio de estrelas, mas a lua parecia apenas um risco na imensidão do infinito. 

- Eu tenho – ela disse – E você? Já enjoou de mim? Se voltarmos agora talvez ainda tenha aquele quarto vago...

- Sua boba – ele beijou-lhe a testa – É claro que não enjoei de você, vou adorar passar as duas outras semanas ao teu lado!

- É bom ouvir isso – disse ela sorrindo.

- Estamos indo para algum lugar em especial? – perguntou ele notando que se afastavam mais que o normal do hotel.

- Não exatamente – Gina falou – Até porque o local não importa, mas sim quem estará lá comigo!

- Fico lisonjeado ao ouvir algo assim – ele comentou.

- Só não deixe subir para sua cabeça, ou vai ficar mais convencido que o normal – Gina brincou. Iam em direção à inúmeras pedras imensas que havia perto da praia.

- Parece que gostou mesmo daquele lugar – disse Draco percebendo para onde iam, um local que visitaram alguns dias antes.

- Gostaria de saber como é lá à noite – ela falou. Draco a ajudou a subir nas primeiras pedras, depois subiu também, caminharam com cuidado, até chegar a uma "escada" de rochas modeladas pela natureza. Ao descer, seus pés tocaram na areia novamente, era uma espécie de caverna, a qual as ondas alcançavam.

- Uma bela vista, não é mesmo? – comentou Draco olhando para o céu, Gina então deitou na areia, ele fez o mesmo.

- Tem razão, uma bela vista – ela entrelaçou a mão na dele e ficou fitando o céu. Vez ou outra sentiam as ondas molharem suas pernas – Eu... Eu...

- O quê? – perguntou ele distraidamente.

- Sempre quis fazer amor numa praia – Gina confessou, Draco virou seu rosto para ela e a viu corada.

- Essa então seria uma de suas fantasias sexuais? – ele beijou o rosto dela.

- Se você chama assim – Gina o olhou.

- É um tanto perigoso... – ele lembrou.

- Eu sei, mas... Não poderia perder essa chance – ela falou quase num sussurro. Draco levantou um pouco, e depois virou para ela, ficando agora por cima da mulher.

- Eu também não – disse ele antes de beijá-la. Suas mãos percorriam o corpo dela com urgência, seus corações batiam acelerados por estarem tão "expostos", alguém poderia aparecer a qualquer instante... Gina praticamente arrancou a camisa dele, beijando-lhe o tórax e provocando gemidos abafados nele.

Draco a ajudou a se livrar do vestido florido que vestia, deixando-a apenas com as roupas íntimas. Também dedicou algum tempo beijando-lhe diversas partes do corpo dela, provocando-a e excitando-a, até que seus corpos se uniram e eles fizeram amor sobre a areia, sentindo as ondas molhar seus corpos...

N/A: gente... Eu tenho que pedir milhões de desculpas... Primeiro pelo capitulo pequeno e terrível... Depois, pela demora em pstar, mas foi pq meu pc estava com problemas (tava desligando sozinho ¬¬). Aí só hj pude postar cap novo... Espero que curtam... Agradeço a todos que comentaram, desculpem se naum deixarei recados especiais hj, mas é que é quase uma hora da manhã e se minha mãe me encontra aqui na net ¬¬ Bem, eu volto em breve... :D Bjus! Brigada! PinkPotter : )


	10. Últimos dias

10) Últimos dias

Agora só faltava uma semana para terminar aquelas "férias" de Gina e Draco. Ainda estavam namorando, a cada dia o sentimento entre eles parecia aumentar e fortalecer-se. Naquelas três semanas Gina conheceu um Draco totalmente diferente, e que julgava impossível de existir; naquelas três semanas ela se entregou a ele de um modo que vinha evitando por quase dois anos. Estava parada, perto da janela vendo a chuva cair, quando Draco chegou no quarto, caminhou até ela e a abraçou por trás.

- Sinto não podermos sair hoje - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Não tem problema - ela sorriu, caia uma chuva forte, mas a temperatura não parecia ter diminuído.

- Em que tanto pensa? - perguntou Draco.

- Mais uma semana... Depois disso voltaremos para Londres - Gina virou-se. Draco abraçou-a pela cintura e ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Você acha que o que aconteceu conosco não vai durar?

- Eu sinceramente torço para que dure - ele sorriu - Mas...

- Mas?

- Eu não sei, apenas... Tenho medo de que quando estivermos de volta a Londres você volte a ser o velho Malfoy - Gina falou.

- Acha que eu mudei só aqui para te conquistar e me aproveitar de você? - ele perguntou.

- Não, claro que não! Se quisesse se aproveitar de mim, acredito que não estaríamos juntos até hoje. Você provavelmente já teria enjoado da minha companhia.

- Então por que teme? Você mesma percebeu que eu não só quero diversão com você - ele tocou o rosto dela com carinho.

- Desculpe, é que ainda é difícil acreditar que...

- Draco Malfoy tem sentimentos? - ela deu um pequeno sorriso - Eu entendo, Gina, mas por favor, não fique pensando que eu vou te largar assim que voltarmos ou que só quis ficar com você aqui.

- Eu vou tentar - Draco sorriu. Aproximou-se dela e a beijou.

- Tenho algo pra você - ele disse.

- Algo pra mim? O que é? - perguntou Gina, ele se afastou um pouco e foi até suas malas.

- Comprei há alguns dias atrás, mas não sabia o momento exato de te dar, mas agora me pareceu perfeito - Draco pegou um pequeno embrulho, depois foi para perto dela - Espero que você goste - Gina pegou o presente e abriu.

- Draco, é lindo! - ela o olhou e sorriu, em suas mãos havia um cordão dourado com um pingente em formato de borboleta.

- Vem, deixa eu colocar - ela entregou o colar e virou, Draco fechou o objeto em volta do pescoço dela - É encantada.

- Verdade?

- Eu espero - ela sorriu - A mulher que me vendou disse que a borboleta por aqui representa o amor. Está vendo as asas dela? Estão verdes, não é? A mulher me falou que quando a dona do pingente amasse, essas asas cairiam e outras, com uma nova cor, apareciam no lugar.

- Está tentando descobrir se eu te amo? - ela perguntou, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Não exatamente... Pelo menos já sei que gosta mesmo de mim - Draco disse.

- Como?

- Se você não gostasse o pingente não fecharia - ele explicou.

- E onde está a sua borboleta? - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não quer que eu use um colar com uma borboleta pendurada, quer?

- Por que não? - Gina tentou conter o riso.

- Só se quiser que os outros achem que seu namorado é gay!

- Não seja preconceituoso! - ela falou - Ninguém acharia isso! - Draco a encarou - Ok, algumas pessoas poderiam achar isso.

- Eu só poderia dar o colar para alguém que eu goste - Draco disse - Foi comprado num lugar que só vende coisas para namorados, então digamos que tudo só funciona quando é recíproco. Não se preocupe, eu também gosto de você! - ela sorriu.

- E como vou saber quando você me amar? - Gina perguntou.

- Você saberá - foi tudo que ele disse.

- Não, Draco! Eu quero saber agora.

- Eu não sei, Gina - estava sendo sincero - Tudo que ela me falou foi o que te contei... De alguma maneira, quando eu amar também, você saberá.

- Você acha que seria capaz de me amar? - ele a encarou por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- Se eu for capaz de sentir amor, então tudo que desejaria era que fosse por você, Weasley - Draco falou, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Se você continuar assim, Malfoy, então saiba que também desejo amar outra vez, só porque seria você - ela corou ao dizer as últimas palavras.

Draco sorriu ao ouvi-la. Se alguém falasse algumas semanas atrás que uma mulher seria capaz de modificá-lo daquele jeito ele amaldiçoaria a pessoa se pudesse. Tocou o rosto dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos. Aproximou sua boca do pescoço de Gina e começou a distribuir beijos demorados, acompanhados de mordidas leves que a faziam gemer baixinho. Conhecia, agora, todas as regiões "sensíveis" dela. Ainda beijando-a, a guiou até a cama.

- Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, Draco - ela sussurrou no ouvido dele enquanto sentia os beijos do loiro em seu colo.

- Você foi a única coisa boa que já aconteceu em minha vida, Gina - Draco confessou antes de beijar-lhe intensamente os lábios. As mãos dele desabotoavam os botões da blusa dela, enquanto as de Gina puxava a camisa que ele vestia. Em pouco tempo, já estavam despidos e fazendo amor...

Como imaginou, aquela última semana passara voando. Procuraram aproveitar bastante cada momento que lhes restava na ilha antes de retornarem para a Inglaterra. No último dia ali, passaram a manhã na cidade. Gina queria levar alguns presentes para a família, Draco foi para acompanhá-la.

- Nossa... Quantos irmãos você tem mesmo? - perguntou ele reparando na quantidade de coisas que segurava, Gina tinha apenas uma sacola nas mãos.

- Não só comprei para meus irmãos! Também comprei para minha mãe, meu pai, meus amigos... - Gina explicou.

- Tipo, o cicatriz e a CDF Granger - Gina olhou feio pra ele.

- Sim, pra eles também! Achei algo perfeito para dar de casamento pros dois - a ruiva sorriu - Também comprei algo para você.

- Pra mim? Quando?

- Alguns minutos atrás - ela falou.

- Não seria aquela camisa florida cor-de-rosa, seria?

- Eu realmente achei que ela ficaria linda em você, mas não... Não é aquela camisa - ele sorriu - À noite eu te dou, no nosso jantar de despedida.

- Certo. Vamos almoçar agora? - ele sugeriu e Gina concordou. O inicio da tarde passaram juntos no hotel, mas como Draco terminou de arrumar as malas primeiro, ele aproveitou para sair.

- Você vai demorar? - Gina perguntou antes que ele saísse.

- Acredito que não, só preciso ajeitar umas coisas para o nosso último jantar - ele falou.

- Certo. Vai fazer uma reserva em qual restaurante?

- Será uma surpresa - Draco se aproximou dela e beijou-lhe os lábios - À noite você verá!

- Mal posso esperar! - Gina sorriu, instantes depois, ele deixou o quarto. Ela terminou de arrumar suas coisas logo em seguida. Deitou e acabou cochilando por algum tempo, no criado-mudo ao lado da cama o presente que daria a Draco estava embrulhado. Quando ele voltou, a encontrou dormindo. Caminhou devagar até ela, e beijou sua testa. Viu o embrulho ao lado e sorriu, torcia para que a ruiva gostasse do presente que ele preparara para ela. Colocou as rosas que comprara ao perto do travesseiro dela e foi para o banheiro. Se quando terminasse o banho ela ainda estivesse dormindo, então a acordaria.

Ao abrir os olhos e ver aquelas flores perto de si, ela sorriu. Ouviu, então a água do chuveiro cair, o que significava que Draco já havia voltado e estava tomando banho naquele momento. Levantou, pegando as flores em seguida. Elas tinham um perfume maravilhoso. No pequeno cartão lia-se:

_"A noite está apenas começando!___

_DM."_

A porta do banheiro se abriu, Draco surgiu com a toalha amarrada em volta da cintura, ainda tinha um pouco de água pelo corpo. Sorriram quando os olhares se encontraram.

- Pensei que teria que acordar a bela adormecida - ele disse se aproximando.

- Dependendo de como fosse me acordar, eu posso fingir que ainda estou dormindo - Gina brincou, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Iria me aproximar da cama - ele então se aproximou - Ficar de joelhos e começar a beijá-la - ele ficou de joelhos e a beijou.

- Pena que já estou acordada - ela finalizou o beijo com ar maroto. Draco levantou, prendeu os braços dela com as mãos e subiu na cama, ficando por cima de Gina.

- Weasley, Weasley... Não provoque um Malfoy - ele beijou seu pescoço.

- Hum... Mas esse é meu passatempo preferido - Draco a olhou por alguns instantes, depois se beijaram intensamente - Ei, ei, ei... Vamos parar agora! - ela sugeriu depois de perceber que ele estava se _animando_ demais...

- Tem razão, não quero que perca a surpresa que preparei! - ele disse.

- Que surpresa?

- Weasley... Surpresa é algo que geralmente evitamos dar detalhes, justamente para que a outra pessoa fique _surpresa_ no momento certo!

- Engraçadinho! - ela deu língua pra Draco, o que o fez rir - A propósito, obrigada pelas flores, são lindas!

- Que bom que gostou. Seria melhor que se arrumasse agora - Draco sugeriu.

- Certo. Aonde vamos?

- Weasley, é surpresa... - Gina soltou um muxoxo, depois seguiu para o banheiro. Ela não demorou muito para ficar pronta. Estava linda, pensou Draco. Antes de sair, ela pegou o presente.

- Espera! - ela falou, então entregou o embrulho - Espero que você goste!

- Obrigado - ele sorriu e começou a abrir. Era uma pulseira - É muito bonita, Gina.

- Posso colocar? - ele entregou a pulseira e Gina a colocou - Comprei no mesmo lugar que você comprou o colar... Não tem o mesmo significado que o seu, é como um talismã... Protege aquela pessoa que você gosta!

- Eu gostei muito! - Draco a abraçou.

- Vamos então? Estou louca pra ver a surpresa! - Gina disse entusiasmada.

Quando deixaram o hotel já era noite. Havia muitas estrelas no céu e uma lua linda e brilhante. Gina e Draco caminhavam de mãos dadas, mas ele a guiava, já que era quem sabia para onde iam. Depois de uma caminhada rápida, chegaram à "surpresa". 

- M-mas é um barco! - Gina falou ao ver um barco grande e branco todo iluminado.

- Seu poder de observação me assusta, Weasley! - Draco brincou, Gina então deu um tapa leve em seu braço - Aluguei para nossa última noite, estava meio que cansado do hotel!

- Vamos ficar aí a noite toda?

- Sim, aluguei até a manhã de amanhã! Também já avisei à recepção do hotel que não passaríamos a noite lá, só voltaremos pela manhã para pegar a nossa bagagem - ele disse - Você gostou?

- Eu adorei! Vai ser maravilhoso - Gina sorriu entusiasmada.

- Vem... Eu te ajudo - Draco subiu no barco, depois estendeu a mão para Gina. Na medida em que iam caminhando, Gina podia ver uma cesta grande, provavelmente com comida. Ele ligou os motores, e o barco começou a se movimentar. Gina estava sentada ao lado dele, sentindo a brisa e olhando para o céu.

- É tudo tão lindo - disse Gina displicentemente. Draco sorriu, parando o barco quando estavam a alguns quilômetros da costa.

- Vamos jantar agora? - sugeriu ele.

- Ok! - foram para o lugar onde estava a cesta. Draco sentou ao lado de Gina, foram tirando aos poucos as coisas que havia na cesta. Depois do jantar, ficaram abraçados tomando o vinho e olhando o céu - Essas, certamente, foram as melhores férias da minha vida!

- Da minha também - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Preciso agradecer as minhas amigas quando voltar para Londres.

- Também armaram pra você foi?

- Sim, eu nem estava na boate no dia que houve a "inscrição" para o sorteio - ela comentou.

- Eu estava, mas não fiquei até esse momento - Draco mordiscou a orelha dela.

- Está me provocando, Malfoy? - ela o encarou, Draco sorriu marotamente.

- Provocar Weasleys é meu passatempo preferido - Gina sorriu antes de beijá-lo intensamente. Já estavam deitados, quando ele falou - À noite só esta começando...

Então, levantou e segurando a mão de Gina, entrou num dos compartimentos do barco. Havia um banheiro e um quarto lá embaixo, eles foram até o quarto. Draco começou a beijá-la, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo da mulher, jamais se cansaria de amá-la...

N/A: Penúltimo capítulo aqui pra vcs... Espero que tenham curtido, apesar de eu achar que tá meio... Meloso demais ¬¬ hauahuahauaha... Perdão se o cap tiver muito ruim... O próximo, acho que será melhor, a volta deles pra Londres... Pink naum vai contar mais nada... Pink está muito feliz, depois de estudar pra caramba esses dois últimos anos, ela conseguiu passar no vestibular e dessa vez para o curso que ela realmente queria! Pink gritou que nem uma louca qd contaram a ela a novidade, ahauahauahuahau. Bom... Agora saum uns seis meses de folga antes de começar a estudar, então... Talvez venham mais fics DG (eu naum garanto muitas, pq num sou muito boa em escrever DG). :D

N/A 2: Agradecimentos especiais à:

_Princesa Chi: _Ahhh... Que bom que vc gostou do cap (É que eu sou super romântica... E as vezes tenho q me controlar, se n... Fica romântico demais, ahauahuahua...). Ta aqui cap novo, num demorei muito naum! Espero que goste! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Daniela Alex:_ Fico feliz que esteja gostando e acompanhando a fic... :D Dorei seu comentário, entum espero que sempre possa manda-lo:D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Franinha Malfoy: _Que bom q gostou da ficcc... :D Num demorei naum... Ta aqui cap novo, espero que vc curta! Brigada pelo comentário! Bjus!

N/A 3: Breve, qd eu fizer o ultimo cap eu volto! Agradeço a todos q leem e comentam! Brigada! Grande bju! PinkPotter : )


	11. Foi sem querer

11) Foi sem querer

Na manhã seguinte, Draco e Gina já estavam com tudo pronto para deixar a ilha. De acordo com informações do gerente do hotel, eles teriam permissão para desaparatar dali às dez da manhã. Ela já estava pronta, olhava pela janela a bela vista que aquele quarto lhe concedia; esperava Draco terminar de se arrumar para descer com ele. Estava distraída e não o viu se aproximar. Sentiu seu abraço, e o queixo dele repousar em seu ombro.

- Já podemos ir... – ele sussurrou perto dela.

- Não podemos ficar aqui pra sempre? – Gina perguntou sorrindo.

- Infelizmente... Não! Precisamos voltar, eu tenho muito trabalho, imagino que você também...

- É, nem lembre! – ela se virou, Draco continuou abraçando-a.

- Eu prometo te trazer um dia aqui novamente.

- Quando? – perguntou Gina.

- Um dia... Eu prometo – ele a beijou carinhosamente.

- Eu cobrarei – Draco sorriu para ela. Depois, segurou sua mão, e deixaram o quarto. A bagagem já estava na recepção do hotel.

- Senhorita Weasley, senhor Malfoy – era René, o gerente – Espero que tenham apreciado a estadia em nosso hotel.

- Nós adoramos – Gina respondeu.

- Foi um prazer recebê-los – o homem dizia gentilmente – Serão bem-vindos sempre que desejarem retornar...

- Agradecemos – Draco falou, enquanto olhava pra Gina – Um dia retornaremos mesmo!

- Claro, senhor – René sorriu – Aqui está o endereço no qual devem aparatar.

- Obrigada por tudo! – Gina disse.

- E desculpe qualquer coisa – Draco meio que murmurou, fazendo Gina sorrir. Eles pegaram o endereço, e junto com a bagagem, desaparataram.

Apareceram num lugar fechado, mas bastante amplo. Havia diversas mesas espalhadas, e Draco quase não reconheceu a boate iluminada e sem as aglomerações que costumavam encher o ambiente. Uma mulher com traços orientais os esperava, Gina lembrou que ela era a dona da Boite.

- Oh, queridos... Estão de volta – ela os recebeu empolgada.

- Sim, agradecemos pelo prêmio – Gina falou.

- Foi uma cortesia da casa pelo sucesso que estamos tendo, bem... Agora que estão de volta, espero que voltem aqui – a mulher comentou.

- Nós viremos – Draco disse.

- Agora preciso ir, até mais queridinhos! – ela desapareceu na mesma hora.

- O que pretende fazer hoje? – Draco perguntou abraçando Gina pela cintura.

- Não sei ainda, mas... Certamente minhas amigas vão lá pra casa saber tudo que aconteceu.

- Então serei abandonado essa noite?

- Que acha de almoçar comigo amanhã? – ela sugeriu – Podemos nos ver no meu horário de almoço.

- Adorei a idéia – ele beijou o pescoço de Gina – Mas como ainda não é cedo, que acha de aproveitar?

- Ótima idéia... – ela sorriu...

Eram quase sete da noite, mas Gina sabia que geralmente elas sempre atrasavam. Foi até a porta, ver quem tocava a campainha. Era Hermione; ela parecia apreensiva e nervosa, Gina a convidou para entrar.

- Nossa, Mione, o que houve? – perguntou Gina.

- Ah, Gina... Desculpe-me... Eu sei que foi culpa minha, eu deveria ter te contado... Eu queria que você descansasse um pouco... – ela falava tudo rapidamente e Gina não estava entendo nada.

- Calma Mione! Quer explicar direito o que aconteceu? – Hermione então parou e olhou pra Gina, só então percebeu que a ruiva não estava à beira de uma crise de nervos, ela parecia até... Feliz!

- Eu é que pergunto... O que aconteceu? Por que essa cara?

- Como assim?

- Gina, você ficou por um mês numa ilha com Draco Malfoy! Eu imaginei que estaria irritadíssima, principalmente porque eu não havia lhe prevenido!

- Você sabia? – Gina questionou.

- Li no jornal, mas... Achei que o Malfoy não poderia estragar suas férias... Eu sei, foi um erro! Eu não deveria... Que cara é essa?

- Ah, Mione... Eu tenho é que agradecer – a ruiva se aproximou da amiga e a abraçou – Mesmo sem querer, você me fez o maior bem da minha vida!

- Não estou entendendo – disse Hermione.

- Eu vou te explicar tudo... – Gina sorriu – Só vou resumir dizendo que estou apaixonada...

- Por Draco Malfoy? – Hermione quase teve um treco, fazendo Gina sorrir... Antes que as outras amigas chegassem, Gina explicou tudo a Hermione. Embora fosse difícil, ela tentou acreditar, principalmente porque Draco parecia ter vencido o medo que Gina tinha em relação aos relacionamentos. 

Draco queria dormir cedo naquela noite. Estava cansado e sabia que na manhã seguinte teria várias coisas acumuladas no escritório. Contudo, a batida na porta do quarto e a entrada de seu elfo doméstico deixaram claro que não dormiria tão cedo...

- Draco! – era Roger e Lindy, mas pelo visto a mulher não estava muito contente por estar ali.

- Roger, Lindy – ele se aproximou – Boa noite!

- Boa noite – Lindy respondeu formalmente, ainda estava irritada com a forma que Draco tratava as mulheres.

- E então... Como foi lá? Muita mulher? – Roger perguntou, mas recebeu uma cotovelada da namorada.

- Ah sim, muitas – Draco sorriu – Mas...

- Mas? – Roger perguntou sem entender.

- Não fiquei com tantas assim – ele disse – Na verdade, em pouco tempo, uma me conquistou e acabei ficando com ela a viagem toda, quer dizer... Continuo com ela!

- O QUÊ? – Lindy não se controlou, ouvir aquilo até parecia mentira.

- Acho que você jogou algum feitiço em mim – ela fez uma careta – Mas eu não me importo, até agradeceria. Eu conheci uma mulher fantástica e...

- Está apaixonado! – Roger completou – Cara, dá até pra ver, como se estivesse escrito em sua testa!

- É... Dá pra acreditar que é pela Weasley?

- Weasley? A que foi com você na viagem? – perguntou Lindy ainda sem acreditar.

- Ela mesma. Anos atrás éramos até inimigos, hoje... Acho que não posso mais viver sem ela! – Malfoy falou um pouco encabulado.

- Fico tão feliz por ouvir isso – Lindy comentou sorrindo – Realmente é muito bom saber que encontrou alguém especial, desejo que vocês sejam muito felizes!

- Obrigado – Draco riu – Eu quero mesmo ser feliz com ela, Gina merece... – Roger e Lindy se olharam, ainda não acreditavam no que ouviam.

Tinham voltado da ilha há um mês. Viam-se diariamente, mas o namoro ainda era segredo, principalmente para a família dela. De acordo com Gina, precisava preparar os pais e os irmãos antes de apresentar um Malfoy. A cada dia parecia se apaixonar mais por ele, como se fosse impossível que seu sentimento estagnasse. Sorriu em frente ao espelho, arrumava-se para encontrá-lo, jantariam fora aquela noite. Usava um vestido branco até o joelho, que deixava suas costas nuas. Prendeu seu cabelo num rabo alto e passara uma maquiagem leve. Viu no reflexo do espelho o colar que Draco lhe dera, o tocou e sorriu. Depois, mirou uma foto que jazia perto de sua cama, dos dois juntos ainda na ilha. 

Sentiu então a mão formigar, quando tirou de cima do colar, viu através do espelho que o pingente em formato de borboleta estava brilhando. Assistiu as asinhas dela se soltarem, e voarem até sua mão. Novas asas brotaram no pingente, mas agora elas eram vermelhas. Gina sorriu, depois que viu o que acontecera com o pingente, olhou para sua mão. As asas verdes estavam grudadas, mas ela não sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer com elas. Resolveu que daria a Draco.

Depois de alguns instantes que ela finalmente pareceu entender o significado do que acontecera... Draco falara que aquilo aconteceria quando ela... Amasse! Então ela estava amando? Será que Gina o amava? Ela parou e um rápido flashback passou em sua mente. Não podia ter dúvidas, não só pelo que aconteceu com o pingente, mas por tudo que sentia em relação a Draco. Sabia que seus sentimentos por eles mudaram, e agora tinha certeza... O amava!

Ouviu a campainha tocar, deveria ser ele. Ainda com as asinhas antigas nas mãos, deixou o quarto. Abriu a porta, Draco estava muito charmoso com um buquê enorme nas mãos. Ele a beijou nos lábios e Gina o convidou a entrar.

- São lindas, meu amor – ela disse recebendo o buquê – Eu adorei!

- Já está pronta? – Draco perguntou.

- Sim, eu estou – Gina pegou a mão dele.

- O que foi? Está com um sorriso diferente! – ele acariciou o rosto dela com a mão livre.

- Não notou nada mais diferente em mim? – Draco então a olhou de cima a baixo a procura de algo diferente, mas para ele, Gina era a mesma.

- Acho que na... – o olhar então recaiu sobre o pingente dela. Apesar de a borboleta ser pequena, podia-se notar que agora suas asinhas eram vermelhas. Ele sorriu para ela – Ela mudou quando?

- Agora a pouco – Gina o beijou intensamente – Acho que agora eu já posso dizer que te amo, não é?

- Me ama? – por um momento ele ficou sem ação. Nunca ouvira de nenhuma mulher, a não ser sua mãe, aquelas palavras.

- Amo. Amo muito, Draco – ele sorriu feliz e a abraçou.

- Ah, Gina! Não sabe como fico feliz ao ouvir isso!

- Elas voaram até minha mão – Gina mostrou as asas verdes. Draco as segurou.

- O que vai fazer com... – ele não terminou de falar, pois as asinhas começaram a brilhar novamente. Elas então se transformaram num anel dourado.

- Será que isso era o que deveria acontecer quando...

- Eu te amasse? – ele perguntou olhando-a nos olhos. Gina apenas sorriu.

- Eu amo você, Draco Malfoy!

- Também te amo, Weasley! – ele se aproximou dela e a beijou intensamente – Eu já sei quando estaremos novamente naquela ilha!

- Quando? – perguntou ela sem entender.

- Na nossa lua-de-mel, que acha? – ele a apertou no abraço, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Lua-de-mel?

- Esse anel não cabe no meu dedo, Gina... – ele segurou o anel dourado – Não é para mim, e sim para quando estivessemos prontos! Você aceitaria casar comigo?

- Só se você prometer que me fará muito feliz – ela sorriu emocionada. Jamais pensou que um momento como aquele se repetisse.

- Sempre, minha linda – ele a beijou – Eu te amo! – Draco pegou o anel e colocou no dedo anular direito dela – E agora você é minha noiva!

- Sou sim – Gina sorriu – Você só precisa...

- O quê?

- Formalizar nosso compromisso pedindo permissão aos meus pais – Draco arregalou os olhos.

- Essa não, tinha esquecido desse detalhe! – eles sorriram – Quantos irmãos mesmo você tem?

- Seis! Ah, sem contar o Harry e a Mione, mas ela até que já aceitou – Gina sorria da cara de Draco.

- Se eu não estiver vivo até o casamento, a culpa foi da sua família – ele brincou.

- Não se preocupe com eles, o que importa é que eu te amo – Gina o encarou – E por mais que isso tenha acontecido sem querer, eles vão ter que entender e aceitar...

- Eu sei que vão – ele beijou o pescoço dela – Porque eles também vão querer vê-la feliz, Gina!

- Wealey e Malfoy, quem diria...

- Uma loucura não é? – Draco brincou.

- A melhor da minha vida! – Gina disse e o encarou. Draco aproximou seus lábios dos dela e a beijou, pelo visto, como sempre acontecia, o jantar teve que ser adiado por algum tempo...

N/A: AÊÊÊÊÊ... Último cap aí p vcs, apesar de eu saber q ficou um lixo... Oh céus, ficou muito ruim ¬¬ Mil perdões, mas Pink parece ter sido acometida por uma daquelas crises de imaginação, aí já viu no q deu, neh: ( Contudo, eu acho que vou fazer um epílogo, minha beta sugeriu e eu gostei da idéia... Eu queria ter colocado no cap, mas ia ficar muito extens e eu desisti... Seria Draco contando como foi lá com a familia Weasley, ehehehehhehe... Se td der certo e eu conseguir escrever algo decente, breve eu posto o epílogo, se n.. Vai esse final mesmo:D Ah... Aproveito para fazer uma propaganda, breve estarei com outra DG Eu ainda n sei pq invento fazer DGs, mas td bem ¬¬ só farei essa pq a ideia fica melhor com DG q com HH :D . O nome será "A última chance", é uma shortzinha, uns 3 ou 4 caps, se quiserem ler, estejam a vontade, provavelmente dp q eu escrever o epílogo, eu posto a outra, oks!

N/A 2 Agradecimentos especiais à:

_Princesa CHi:_ Ahh... Que bom q gostou do cap passado, bem romântico:D Hum... Não estendi muito, mas deu p ver a reação dos amigos deles, neh:D Acho que no epílogo será a reaçao da família dela, espero q goste caso eu escreva... :D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Daniela Alex:_ Ah... Desculpa se demorei um pouco p atualizar, mas eu fiquei sem pc... Aí só agora pude escrever o ultimo cap:D Bom, mas espero q tenha gostado! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Lou Malfoy:_ Fico feliz q tenha curtido o cap passado... Ahhh, tb queria um Draco desses p mim, ehehehehehehehe... :D Realmente fic ta cabando... talvez eu poste um epílogo em breve...:D Mas tow pensando em escrever outra DG sim, só vou esperar terminar essa... :D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy:_ Ah... Eu fico meio preocupada, pq geralmente eu escrevo apenas HH e o casal é bem diferente de DG... Mas feliz em saber que vc ta gostado! Vou tentar escrever outra DG depois... :D Brigada pelo comentário! Bjus!

_Tattyy Potter_: Ahh... Super feliz que vc tenha curtido minha fic, valeuz tb por ter desejado os parabéns por ter passado no vestibular... Desejo sorte p vc qd chegar sua vez, viu:D Tai o ultimo cap, espero q curta! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Miaka-ELA_: Q bom q curtiu o cap passado:D Acho q esse ultimo n ficou muito bom n, mas quem sabe eu num escrevo um epílogo legalz, neh:D brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Mandi Weasley_: Continução! O-O Naum, naum... Eu tava sem ideias p final do cap Pink envergonhada , num teria idéias p continuação n... Mas eu tenhu umas coisas em mente p um epílogo, se ficar bom eu posto:D Ahh, valeuz tb pelos parabéns por eu ter passado, eu passei p Medicina, acredito q seja o curso que eu realmente quero Fiquei louca p começar as aulas dp q vi as matérias :D Brigada por comentarr! Bjuss!

_Thai_: hauhauahauhaua, I don't mind if you coment in English! Do whatever you want, oks:D Well... Ultimo cap, sei q vc ta em greve ainda, mas eu sei q esse cap foi ruim : (((( Mas eu vou tentar fazer um epilogo, mais decente, ahauahuahauahua... :D Brigada por comentar, sobrinhaa... Love-tee! Kiss for you!

_Lila_: Manaaaaaaaaaaaa... Ultimo cap aqui, um lixo... Buáááááá! Mas eu vou fazer um epílogo p ve se dou um jeito nesse fim, hauahauahuaa... :D Espero q tenha gostado assim mesmo! Brigada por comentar! Bjus! Love-te maninhaa do coree!

_Sara Longbotton_: AHh... Que bom q vc curtiu o cap passado, ta aqui o ultimo, apesar de n ta mui legalz n... :D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Stª Lara_: Ah, que bom q vc veio ler minha fic, fico feliz q suas amigas gostem e até tenham idicando ela:D Ta aqui o ultimo cap, mas acho q n ficou bom... Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Potter Maníaca_: Hum... Talvez ainda n acabe n, mas por enquanto é o ultimo cap, espero q vc goste, apesar de n ta muito bomn:D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Cah MJ's £_: Oie... Td bem comigo sim, e c vc:D O ultimo cap ta aqui, mas n ta mui bom n : ((( Vc acha mesmo q eu escrevo bem DG! Eu num concordo, mas cm sou teimosa e tive uma idéia, vou fazer outra sim... O nm será "A ultima chance", breve eu posto, basta terminar essa:D Espero q goste! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_.Thaty_: Demorei um pouco p postar esse tb, mas a culpa foi do pc q pifou... O ultimo ta aqui, mas n ta mui legalz n... Quem sabe um epilogo ajude: (( Se eu conseguir escrever eu posto, espero q goste! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Natália Regina_: Ah, fico feliz q venha nessa fic tb:D Num tem problema o cap ser meloso n (pelo menos p mim), é q geralmente eu escrevo assim qd é HH, haauhauahua... DG é diferente, é mais complicado (na minha opinião), mas td bem... :D Ultimo cap postado, ta bom n, mas espero q goste! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Mrs Radcliffe_: Ahh... Que bom q vc encontrou de novo minha fic, ehehehehheeh:D Fico super feliz q vc tenha curtido, mas dessa vez é sério... Acho q o cap ficou horrível Buáááááá... : (( Eu peço desculpas, pq geralmente releio o cap e fico achando ruim Eu sei, eu sei... Sou insegura – Pink cora de vergonha. Ah... Bem, eu acho minhas HH ruins (e olhe q HH eu escrevo sempre, ou seja, estou mais acostumada c o casal), quanto mais DG q num escrevo muito : ( Aí me sinto uma negação, pq já li umas DG maravilhosas... :D Mas eu vou tentar escrever outra, a idéia fica melhor c DG, então eu vou escrever... :D Será uma short, mas se quiser ler, esteja a vontade:D Brigada pelo comentário e por ter desejado parabéns por eu ter passado no vestibular:D Bjuss!

_Marienne Hifnor_: AÊÊÊÊÊÊ... Foiiii... Pink passouuuu \o/ \o/ \o/ hehhehehehehe, passei pra Medicina, tow louca p começar as aulas... :D Fico super feliz q vc tenha curtido o cap passado, esse ultimo acho q ficou ruim, mil perdoes... : (( Mas vou tentar escrever um epílogo legalzinhu:D Ahh... Me processa naum, heehhehheheeh... É q as idéias acabaram, entum... :D A fic tem q terminar! Mas eu vou tentar escrever outra DG sim, breve eu posto aqui, viu:D Brigada pelo comentário! Bjuss!

_Ane Julie R D_: Hum... Acho Demorei um pouco p atualizar n foi! Desculpas, mas foi problemas no pc mesmo... Mas agora td resolvido, se eu conseguir, o epilogo vem logo, logo:D O ultimo cap n ficou mui bom n, mas espero q goste! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Daniela Potter_: Ah, que bom q gostou do cap passado, ta aqui o último (n muito bom, mas...), espero q goste:D brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Juane Valentim Miranda_: Ahh... Valeuz por ter desejado parabéns no vestibular, desejo sorte p vc agora, espero q consiga tb fazer algo q goste:D Entendo q ta c pouco tempo, mas espero q leia o ultimo cap e se tiver o prologo! Mil perdoes caso o cap n tenha ficado mui bom, mas é q eu tava sem idéias: (  
E eu tb queria um Draco desses, ahuahauhuahauha... Pink sonhando acordada, ahauhauahauah :D Fico super feliz q tenha curtido a fic! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Gabi Delacour_: AHh... Foi mesmo, vc sumiiu... :D Mas que bom q está de volta e lendo as fics! Fico feliz q tenha curtido os caps, esse ultimo num ta lá essas coisas, mas espero q goste! Polxa, agradeço todos os elogios que me fez Pink encabulada e achando q vc exagerou... hauahauuahauahuah :D Mas discordo de uma coisa... Acho q todos são capazes de escrever coisas maravilhosas, basta ir treinando... Minhas primeiras fics são um horror, e eu ainda acho q as demais não são muito boas... A cada fic a pessoa vai se aprimorando:D Pelo menos, é o que eu acho:D Brigada pelo comentário! Bjus!

N/A 3: Bom... Último cap postado, espero q vcs tenham curtido! Perdoem-me caso não esteja muito bom... Se eu conseguir, breve faço um epílogo:D Agradeço a todos q leram, comentaram e votaram! Grande bju! PinkPotter : )


	12. Epílogo

12) Epílogo

- Eu amo você, Gina – eu falei depois que chegamos naquele lugar tão especial para nós. Ela sorriu para mim, então a beijei.

- Ah, Draco! Hoje realmente é o dia mais feliz da minha vida – ela disse olhando para mim. Eu podia ver a felicidade em seus olhos. Provavelmente ela podia ver nos meus também... Estava tão feliz ou até mais que ela; afinal, além de casados, eu estava vivo!

Não, não pense que eu sou um dramático ou que estou exagerando... Claro que não, minha vida estava mesmo por um fio! Contudo, o motivo não era uma doença grave ou um feitiço mortal. Acredite, era muito pior: A família dela...

_No momento em que pedi Gina em casamento, estava ciente que teria que enfrentar toda a família dela, afinal eu era um Malfoy. O que eu não imaginava é que isso seria tão complicado e perigoso. Ah sim, perigoso, muito perigoso. Principalmente quando você junta o homem-que-derrotou-você-sabe-quem e meio mundo de ruivos, antigos membros da Ordem da Fênix... Mas vamos aos poucos...___

_Gina havia pedido um tempo desde que começamos a namorar, o que nos obrigou a esconder nosso relacionamento, evitando que este chegasse ao conhecimento dos Weasleys. Namoramos por cerca de um mês, até que eu fiz o pedido de casamento, mas diferente do que eu imaginava, Gina não estava trabalhando tão fervorosamente na sessão "Malfoy é um bom companheiro". Só fiquei sabendo que os Weasleys não imaginavam nem que éramos amigos, quando a busquei em seu apartamento para irmos a uma festa. ___

_- Amor? – estávamos quase entrando no salão de festas. Era a conhecida comemoração que fazíamos todos os anos desde a derrota de Voldemort. Gina e eu paramos um pouco antes de entrar.___

_- Sim? – sorri ingenuamente, não imaginando o que estava por vir.___

_- Tem uma coisinha que esqueci de falar – Gina disse com voz bem meiga, atitude que só acontecia quando ela tinha feito bobagem...___

_- O quê? ___

_- Bem, é que... Você sabe que minha família não gosta muito dos Malfoys – ergui a sobrancelha. Claro que eu sabia! ___

_- Virginia Weasley... O que exatamente está querendo dizer?___

_- Ah Draco, eles não vão aceitar tão facilmente nosso relacionamento!___

_- Eu sei, paixão, por isso você passou o mês tentando aliviar minha situa... – eu parei por um momento – Você fez isso não fez? ___

_- Bom... Eu... – ela olhou para todas as direções, menos para meus olhos.___

_- Você não tentou convencê-los de que eu mudei? – perguntei completamente incrédulo.___

_- Tentei! Juro... Mas era só eu falar "Malfoy" que todos diziam: "Ah Gina, não vamos falar de coisa ruim, não é?" – olhei para ela super ofendido – É claro que sei que você é diferente, meu amor! Eu te amo!___

_- Também amo você, Gina, mas como vamos entrar aí se toda sua família ainda acha que sou um crápula que ajudou a Ordem apenas para sobreviver?___

_- É fácil, amor! Tenho certeza que aos poucos eles entendem! – ela sorriu para mim.___

_- Escolheu a festa porque vai está cheio de gente e eles não poderão gritar muito, não foi? ___

_- Com certeza! – Gina disse me encarando. Fiquei alguns minutos reparando em cada detalhe no rosto dela e em como eu amava cada pedacinho daquela mulher. Respirei fundo e me preparei para a "guerra". ___

_- Espero estar vivo para estar no altar com você – ela sorriu para mim.___

_- Garanto sua vida! Te defenderei – suspirei aliviado – Entretanto... Não tenho certeza se vou conseguir evitar todos os hematomas e fraturas, caso feitiços sejam lançados por todos ao mesmo tempo! – nem preciso dizer como fiquei ao ouvir aquele "entretanto".___

_Resolvemos entrar de mãos dadas. Eu sei, algo realmente perigoso, visto que eu estava em terreno inimigo, mas... Não dava para adiar mais. Cerrei os olhos e busquei ruivos por toda a parte, a fim de ir me preparando, porém... O empurrão que levei não veio de alguém com cabelos vermelhos, mas sim negros! Maldito Potter!___

_- Larga ela, Malfoy! – Potter quase gritou. Se a Granger não tivesse o cutucado, provavelmente faria um escândalo maior.___

_- Harry, eu posso explicar – Gina tentou me defender. ___

_- Explicar? – eu tenho certeza que se pudesse, Potter teria me matado só com o olhar.___

_- Harry Potter, quer fazer o favor de ficar quieto e deixar a Gina falar! – a Granger se pronunciou. Eu já sabia que ela era mandona, mas pelo visto o casamento fez a fase mandona evoluir para dominadora! Eu não culpo o Potter de encolher os ombros e ficar calado... Merlim! Com aquele olhar devastador, até eu fiquei quieto! ___

_- Obrigada, Mione – Gina sorriu – Harry, eu e Draco estamos namorando...___

_- Noivos, amor – eu consertei!___

_- Quieto! – ela resmungou, e eu dei um sorriso amarelo. Pela primeira vez Potter me olhou de maneira diferente, e eu entendi na hora... Ele queria dizer: "E... Ela é igual a minha esposa, ou seja... Você é o escravo agora, obedeça ou sofrerá as conseqüências!"... Ok, talvez ele não tenha tentando dizer tudo isso, mas foi o que eu imaginei depois de ver o poder que aquelas duas mulheres tinham. Maldito seja o amor, que deixa, nós, homens, tão estúpidos! – Como eu ia dizendo... Estamos namorando!___

_- Você enlouqueceu? Namorar um Malfoy? – Potter perguntou perplexo. ___

_- Ele mudou, Harry – Granger disse – Gina me contou tudo que aconteceu.___

_- Tudo? – perguntei olhando para Gina, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia minhas bochechas esquentarem. Essas mulheres e suas manias de confidenciar tudo às amigas!___

_- Olha, Harry, é o seguinte – Gina ignorou completamente minha indagação – Draco e eu nos amamos, o que temos é verdadeiro, assim como o que você e a Mione têm. Sei que é difícil, mas tenta acredi...___

_- Expelliarmus! – ouvi uma voz, atrás de mim, gritar e senti meu corpo voar longe. Mas que diabos aconteceu? Gina correu até mim, gritando palavras que não conseguia entender, porque estava meio tonto devido a pancada na cabeça. ___

_- Nem pense em pegar a varinha, Harry – agora eu ouvi a Granger, pude ver o Potter tirar a mão do bolso frustrado. Havia uma aglomeração de pessoas a nossa volta, provavelmente convidados da festa. Perto de mim, Gina discutia com alguém... Essa não! Acho que é um irmão, quantos ela tem mesmo?___

_- Você enlouqueceu? Podia ter machucado ele! – Gina falava. Podia ter machucado? Machucou! Provavelmente mais tarde vou ter um galo na minha cabeça.___

_- O que estava fazendo de mãos dadas com um Malfoy? MALFOY! – acho que era o irmão que andava com Potter e Granger em Hogwarts. ___

_- Ouvi direito? De mãos dadas? – mais um Weasley! ___

_- Com um Malfoy? – outro? Igual? Merlim! Eu não saio vivo daqui!___

_- Eu estou namorando ele – Gina disse. Dessa vez eu não era nem louco de consertar e dizer que estávamos noivos. ___

_- Namorando quem? – deveria ter pedido a Gina uma foto com nome de todos os irmãos dela. Sinto muito, mas por enquanto não sei o nome de nenhum. Só sei que são todos ruivos e estão morrendo de raiva! Não precisa nem dizer por que, não é?___

_- Mais eu posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – o Weasley pai, chegou acompanhado da Weasley mãe e mais irmãos. Eu não tinha idéia de que a família era tão grande.___

_- Gina enlouqueceu – Ronald comentou. Gina bufou de raiva – Ou talvez o Malfoy tenha enfeitiçado ela!___

_- Petrificus Totallus – alguém, por favor, tire as varinhas das mãos deles! Agora estou completamente petrificado caído no meio de uma festa, cercado de desconhecidos!___

_- Fred desfaça o feitiço agora! – Gina gritou. Eu pude então me mexer novamente. ___

_- Alguém quer, por favor, explicar o que está acontecendo? – Weasley mãe pediu. Senti um olhar mais dócil dela que de todos os outros.___

_- Mãe, Draco e eu estamos namorando! – ouvi burburinhos de todos ao redor. Até mesmo os não-Weasley que nos cercavam, pareciam perplexos com a revelação. ___

_- Namorando? – a voz da Weasley mãe não foi agressiva, eu podia até dizer que ela parecia feliz.___

_- Sim, mamãe – Gina sorriu para a mãe. Provavelmente ninguém estava entendendo porque a felicidade, afinal ela estava namorando um Malfoy.___

_- Oh, querida – ela abraçou Gina. Finalmente eu compreendi. Lembrei que Gina me contou sobre o que aconteceu com seu noivo anos atrás, e de seu medo em relação a novos relacionamentos. A Weasley mãe deveria estar contente por ela ter se apaixonado por alguém novamente! – Fico tão feliz por vocês!___

_- Molly! Enlouqueceu? Ele é um Malfoy – o Weasley pai também estava com aquele olhar: "Mate o desgraçado!". ___

_- Quieto Arthur! – eu ainda descubro o que essas mulheres usam para ser tão imperativas... E o pior, o que acontece com nós homens que aceitamos tudo de bico calado.___

_- Mamãe, eu realmente o amo, Draco mudou, ele também me ama – Gina me olhou e eu corei por um momento. Dizer aquilo só para ela é uma coisa, para meio mundo de gente era outra...___

_- Isso é verdade? – a Weasley mãe perguntou. Tentando me imaginar longe de todos aqueles ruivos, respirei fundo e respondi.___

_- Sim, eu amo muito sua filha – os burburinhos aumentaram. Juro que vi mais varinhas apontadas para mim, mas a Weasley mãe não deixou que me acertassem.___

_- Malfoy amando... Até parece – um irmão Weasley resmungou, sua varinha ainda em minha direção.___

_- Você fez minha menina amar novamente – a mãe de Gina se aproximou. Realmente não fazia idéia do que estava por vir. Será que ela ia me dar uma bofetada ou rançar meus cabelos? Ei, espere! Ela está... Me abraçando! – Oh, Malfoy, estou disposta a esquecer tudo que aconteceu se realmente for capaz de fazer minha filha feliz! – vários protestos foram ouvidos. Pelo visto, quase ninguém estava disposto aquilo.___

_- Ele é mamãe – Gina se aproximou também, quando a Weasley mãe me largou, Gina segurou minha mãe – Draco me faz muito feliz!___

_- Então vocês têm nossa aprovação – ela falou. Todos agora estavam quase gritando – Não adianta reclamar, eles se gostam... Eles merecem ficar juntos!___

_- Obrigado, senhora Weasley – falei com um sorriso. ___

_- Se você fizer nossa Gina sofrer, nós o pegaremos e o torturaremos tanto que você se arrependerá de ter se metido com os Weasleys – um dos Weasley que tem uma copia falou. ___

_- Seja bem vindo à família, Malfoy – Weasley pai estendeu a mão – Mas magoe minha filha, que ajudo todos nas torturas!___

_- Papai! – Gina o reclamou. ___

_- Não é o fim do mundo, Gina vai ver que ele não presta e terminar com ele! É só um namoro bobo – Ronald falou. ___

_- Aí é que você se engana, maninho – Gina mostrou o anel de compromisso... Nem me perguntem o que veio depois, porque eu não saberia dizer. Tudo que ouvi foram exclamações de "O QUÊ!" e depois foi estuporado por umas dez pessoas ao mesmo tempo. ___

_Acordei um dia depois, ainda dolorido. Gina estava ao meu lado, pelo visto, haviam me levado para minha casa. Ela sorriu para mim, aliviada. Olhei preocupado ao redor, a fim de procurar Weasleys e me proteger dos possíveis feitiços, mas graças a Merlim a única ruiva era minha Gina! Ela beijou minha testa carinhosamente.___

_- Bom dia dorminhoco – eu sorri.___

_- Quanto tempo fiquei inconsciente? – perguntei.___

_- Um dia – ela deu um pequeno sorriso – Você é forte mesmo! Foram oito feitiços ao mesmo tempo!___

_- Oito? ___

_- Sim. Sete dos Weasley e um do Harry – aquele desgraçado do Potter me paga... Nem da família ele é! – Harry é como um irmão para mim!___

_- Você já tem poucos, não é? – Gina sorriu.___

_- Eu te amo, Draco! – ela beijou-me nos lábios.___

_- Também amo você! – a encarei – E então... Como eles reagiram?___

_- Pior impossível, mas a mamãe, a Mione e eu fizemos aquela campanha "Malfoy mudou" e parece que eles estão tentando aceitar!___

_- Tentando... Será que até nosso casamento já aceitaram? – perguntei, incerto.___

_- Espero que sim, não quero correr o risco de você ser estuporado no meio do meu casamento! – Gina brincou. Só que para mim, aquela brincadeira poderia ser verdade... Merlim me proteja! – Daqui a dois meses seremos marido e mulher... – a voz dela vacilou um pouco.___

_- Vem cá – a chamei para deitar ao meu lado. Ela se ajeitou em meus braços e enquanto brincava com o cabelo dela, eu disse – Não se preocupe! Eu seria um louco se deixasse você...___

_- Fala isso por causa da minha família?___

_- Não, falo isso por você! Só por você – ela olhou para mim e sorriu – Você é a mulher mais maravilhosa que já conheci, e eu te amo muito. Quero casar com você e ter a chance de ficar com você pelo resto de minha vida... ___

_- Eu também quero ficar com você – ela falou, aquilo me deixou muito feliz – E também quero ter muitos Malfoyzinhos... ___

_- Teremos sim – eu sorri – Eu te amo, Gina!___

_- Também amo você, Draco! – nos beijamos. Apesar de ainda um pouco dolorido pelos feitiços que recebi, não deu para evitar o que veio a seguir... ___

_Os dois meses que seguiram foram uma mistura de momentos incríveis ao lado de Gina, e assustadores quando estava com a família dela. Aos poucos sei que os Weasley foram me aceitando, mas claro que isso custou vários feitiços lançados sem querer contra a minha pessoa, empurrões inevitáveis, socos "amigáveis"... Nem preciso dizer que quando a Gina sumia de vista eu rezava a todos os bruxos para que nada muito grave me acontecesse! ___

_Graças a Merlim, cheguei vivo ao dia do meu casamento. Claro que um dia antes, fui cercado por todos os Weasleys e o Potter (lembre-se que cada um deles tinha uma varinha em mãos), e começou mais uma sessão de "Magoe a Gina e sofrerá as conseqüências". Eu não era nem louco de dar uma palavra, assentia balançando a cabeça positivamente. Eles não pareciam 100 convencidos, mas me deixaram ir ileso da "conversa".___

_Meu casamento foi maravilhoso. Gina estava linda, e tudo foi arrumado conforme a vontade dela, podia ver sua felicidade em cada sorriso e olhar dela. Foi um dia perfeito, no qual sabia que estava seguro, não receberia nenhum feitiço. Mas isso não era porque já tinham me aceitado inteiramente, mas sim porque Gina e a senhora Weasley fizeram os ruivos todos prometerem que não me atacariam. Potter prometeu o mesmo a Granger, e como já comentei sobre essas mulheres dominadoras, não preciso nem dizer que todos obedeceram sem protestar. ___

_Estávamos no meio da festa quando resolvemos "sair de fininho" para nossa lua-de-mel. Tínhamos planejado voltar à ilha onde tudo começou. Aparatamos na nossa casa, e pegamos nossa bagagem. Sorrimos um para o outro ao entrelaçar nossas mãos. Depois, falamos juntos para onde iríamos e conseguimos aparatar lá._

- Um mês inteiro para curtir com você – eu falei a encarando, ela sorriu para mim.

- Vai ser ainda melhor agora que estamos juntos – Gina disse sorrindo. Estávamos parados em frente ao hotel. Deixamos nossa bagagem no chão e nos abraçamos. Depois, me afastei um pouco, mas ainda tinha meus braços em volta dela. A olhei nos olhos e sorri.

- Eu amo você, Gina – falei.

- Também te amo, Draco – ela me sorriu de volta. Encostei meus lábios lentamente nos dela e a beijei.

- Oh, então o casal chegou - um homem de terno apareceu com um largo sorriso. Gina e eu sorrimos também. Era René, o gerente do hotel, nos recebendo assim como nos recebeu da primeira vez em que estivemos ali.

- Sim, nós chegamos! – respondi sorrindo, olhando para Gina, nossas mãos ainda entrelaçadas...

FIM! 

N/A: Aêêê... Finalmente a fic acabou \o/ \o/ \o/ Consegui fazer o epílogo e até que gostei:D Espero que tb tenham gostado! Fiz a fic com muito carinho, especialmente para minha beta Bárbara Jane Potter que adora DG:D Espero q ela tenha gostado desse meu presente! E fiquei super feliz com os comentários, por vcs terem curtido a fic, mesmo eu não tendo muito costume com esse casal. Vou cadastrar uma nova fic DG, chama-se "A última chance" e provavelmente terá cap novo na próxima semana. :D

N/A 2: Agradecimentos especias à:

_Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy: _Ah... Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo final! Aqui o epilogo, como havia dito que faria! Espero que goste! Brigada por comentar! Bjuss!

_Lolita Malfoy: _Que bom que curtiu o final:D Espero que goste do epílogo tb, viu:D Brigada pelo comentarioo! Grande bju!

_Lou Malfoy: _Ah... É bom saber que vc gostou do final e da parte do colar e e anel Fiquei com medo de ter ficado ruim!. Aqui o epílogo, espero que vc goste! Brigada pelo comentário! Bjus!

_Anne Malfoy_: Espero que tenha lido os outros caps e curtido a fic:D Aqui está o epilogo, espero que goste! Obrigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Miaka-ELA_: Ahh... Fico feliz que tenha curtido o ultimo cap e todas as coisas que aconteceram! Fiz sim o epiligo, espero que goste! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Sara Longbottom_: Polxa... Super feliz por vc ter gostado da minha fic! Bom... Eu fiz aqui o epilogo, tentei algo engraçado Pink não é muito boa nisso ¬¬ Espero que tenha curtido:D Fiquei até c peninha do Draco, coitado, eheuheueheue... :D Brigada por comentar. Bjus!

_Thai_: Sobrinha... Mui feliz por ter curtido minha fic:D Bom... o encontro dele com os Weasleys não foi na Toca (acho que teria matado o Draco lá, ehehehehe), mas espero q tenham curtido! Brigada por comentarr! Bjus! Lovet-eee Thai!

_Marienne Hifnor_: hauhauahauahau... Eu não tinha mais idéias, então... Tive que acabar a fic mesmo:D Fico super feliz que tenha curtido a fic, espero que tenha gostado do epílogo, apesar de que comedia n eh meu forte ¬¬ hauahuahaua... A outra DG virá em breve, será uma short sim, n sei se conseguirei escrever muito p fazê-la longa n :D Mas vamos ver neh! Quem sabe... Depende da criatividade :D Ah... Que isso! Escrever só DG! Num posso, sou HH de coração e n posso deixar meu casal favorito de lado:D DG só de vez em qd; qd vier uma idéia boa p o casal. :D Bom... Agradeço os elogios, a sugestao da coletanea é legalz, mas n sei se pode, já que os personagens n são meus, ahauhauahuahauah... :D Mas penso em um dia usar idéias das minhas fics para escrever c outros personagens... Quem sabe... :D E meu livro está em fase de andamento, comecei a escrever, mas tow achando um lixo ¬¬ Qd tiver mais desenvolvido volto a falar dele, viu! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_LiLaGraNgeR_: Aqui maninha, o epilogo! Espero q tenha curtido:D É claro q vc sabe q Pink e comedia n são muito amigas, mas tentei n deixar o cap dramático:D espero q goste! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Thaty Brown_: Ahh... Fico feliz que tenha curtido... Prontinhu aqui o epílogo, espero que vc goste:D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Chris_: Oie... mudou o nick n foi:D Bom... Fico feliz q tenha curtido o final, aqui está o epílogo... N sei se vai chegar a dar risada ¬¬ Pink n eh boa em comedia, mas espero que tenha gostado:D Hum... Tenho outras DGs sim, mas são shorts... Aqui estão os nomes: "A culpa foi da sua testosterona", "Meu querido comensal", "Taking over me"... :D Acho que são só essas mesmo! Se ler, espero que curta! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

N/A 3: Eu realmente agradeço a todos aqueles que dedicaram um tempinho para ler minha fic. Fiquei muito feliz em saber que minha fic agradou e que vcs curtiram o que escrevi. Aqueles que não gostaram, peço desculpas e prometo que tentarei sempre melhorar! Meu obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram nessa fic! E tb aqueles que virão a ler, comentar e votar, meu obrigada antecipado! Grande bju! PinkPotter : )


End file.
